The Priestess & The Assassin
by Wolf-Lover26
Summary: Kagome has had a sheltered life her father and older sister both thought to be dead but on her journey to find and kill Naraku she finds that was not the case her father and sister were alive living in the feudal era and what's this? There's a colt of Assassins and Naraku's brother is the leader... How will this all turn out? Guess you'll have to read and find out...
1. Chapter 1: Shadows of Kagome's past

**Hey guys I thought I'd upload this since I wanted some feedback on the newest story I've been working on, I will continue with the other stories still, things are a little crazy right now so I'm working as quick as I can to get you guys the chapters up. Alright just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana, a lizard demon I haven't introduced her yet so I'll leave her name till later... I also have a few more new characters will be coming up too and I gave Kagome's father and mother a name, father - Masashi and mother - Ami.**

Chapter 1: Shadows of Kagome's past

Kagome's pov:

We had been walking for ages without any sign of a jewel or Naraku for that matter, I was looking forward to going home, I missed my family but I couldn't, not just yet we were so close to getting Naraku a week ago. I liked not having to fight but I wanted Naraku gone, we had come passed a small hut at the start of a small village I saw a couple men taking away a man and a boy "Please don't take them, they're all I have" a woman pleaded. I frowned "Kagome the samurai are most likely from the lord of this part of the region we shouldn't interfere as much as it pains me to say" Miroku said I sighed, I knew the feeling of something being taken away "We should keep going there's nothing here for us" Inuyasha said and kept walking I hated not being able to do anything. We had walked far from the village and found a nice place to stay the night in the forest, we set up for the night "Ah Inuyasha that was mine!" Shippo yelled "Inuyasha sit! How many times have I told you to leave Shippo alone and stop eating his food" I said Inuyasha grumbled as he sat back up and grabbed some more food for himself.

I sighed softly "I'm going for a walk" I said I stood up and walked away from the group I looked up to see the stars through the gaps in the tree tops above, I had lost my father and older sister Hana she was only twelve, at the time I was seven and Sota was only a year old. Hana and father went out one day on a fishing trip and never came back mother said the search parties gave up that there were no traces of them anywhere and proclaimed them both dead, I hung my head as I sighed heavily, I wish they were still alive. I sat by the base of a tree and let my thoughts wonder for a while "Be strong my Kagome…" a voice called out I looked around in a huff, there was a layer of black mist, it had slowly started to creep back "You'll figure things out just don't lose hope…" the voice said again it sounded like my father's voice. I stood up "Dad…" I said softly "Trust in yourself Kagome…" the voice said again as the black mist started to disappear further into the forest "Dad!" I yelled as I ran after it "Dad don't leave me again! Dad!" I cried out.

My foot caught on a branch and I tripped over falling straight to the ground I sniffled as I sat up the mist was gone I sighed as hung my head "Kagome! Kagome!" voices called out for me "Kagome are you ok?" Sango said as she knelt by my side. I gave a nod "Yes…" I replied softly "Then what the hell was all that screaming about?" Inuyasha snapped "I thought…" I started to say then shook my head "It doesn't matter let's get back to camp" I said and stood up waking back the way I came. I didn't speak one word, once I got back I went straight to my sleeping bag and laid down and faced my back to the group, I could have been imaging that or even worse it could have been a trap while my thoughts wondering over the events I drifted to sleep. I felt the closing in of jewel shards, two of them and I knew who they belonged to, I got up to see Koga come by Inuyasha got up pretty quick "What do you want fleabag?" Inuyasha growled "Sit, can't you for once be nice" I said.

The others had got up at the sound of Inuyasha being plummeted into the ground "Kagome how are you? I hope you've been well" Koga said I turned back to Koga "Huh? Oh I'm fine" I said. "I don't think fine is right, you ran off last night and never told us why after we came after you" Sango said I sighed as I looked to the ground "I thought… No I heard my father, it was definitely him but there was all this black mist everywhere I went to follow but it disappeared" I replied. "Kagome isn't your father in your word?" Shippo asked "Tch he ain't there if he were I would've meet him by now" Inuyasha said as he got up "How could your father possibly be here though, would he have travelled through the well too?" Miroku said. "I was seven when I last saw him, the last I heard he was proclaimed dead" I said sadly I was suddenly engulfed in a hug, Koga had me in a tight but comforting embrace, that was all it took for me, I had never talked about my father since his passing.

I hugged Koga back and cried, Koga tightened his grip slightly "Hey Koga could you slow down for once" Hakkaku's voice rung out "What's wrong with sister Kagome?" Ginta's voice "It's a complex matter" Miroku's voice. "It ain't complex the guys dead so it was probably just her imagination" Inuyasha's voice I let go of Koga and turned to Inuyasha "SIT! I didn't imagine it, it was my father, Sit!" I snapped "Kagome do you think your father is in our era and alive?" Miroku asked. "It's hard to believe but I did hear him, I just couldn't see him through all that black mist" I replied "I'll help find your father Kagome" Koga said I looked to him "Thank you Koga" I said Koga gave a slight smile. "Stupid, what makes you think his alive…? It's probably Naraku's trick and even more so if your father is alive how could he possibly be in this era?" Inuyasha said as he raised a brow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I could answer that for you" a voice trailed everyone was on guard, there was a female propped against the tree on a branch "Kagome it's a pleasure to finally meet you, oh how we've waited to see you but sadly not everyone wants you here one in particular, so you better watch your back" she said. She had an armoured like ninja clothing (black with red detail) and a robe like mask around her head only her eyes were visible the left eye hazel and the right grey "Is that a threat?" Koga growled "Threat no I wish to warn her, after all Kagome got herself into this mess so it's not very wise that she looks for her father but if she wants to let it be at her will" she said. "What do you know about my father?" I asked "Your father, everyone knows your father and if they don't they should fear him…" she replied "Give Kagome a straight answer you overgrown lizard" Inuyasha snapped. "Or you'll what? Give me rabies? Fleas perhaps? Look Kagome I have come on behalf of my master to warn you, our top assassin is not to be messed with if she sees you she will send you home and make sure that your family stays in the future where you belong" she said "Assassin? Wait what does she have to do with me? I haven't done anything bad to anyone ever" I said.

"Oh really? Are you sure? You have a black speckle in your heart Kagome, you did a dark deed more than even Naraku could ever have hoped to do himself…" she said "Kagome is nothing like Naraku! How dare you!" Koga yelled she laughed. "Oh but I'm sure she'll figure just what she did… Maybe you should remember your nightmare… Farewell" she said and sprung from the branch disappearing into the forest, I frowned as I looked down to the ground what could I have done? What nightmare does she refer to? "Kagome… Do you know of what she meant?" Miroku asked. I lost my frown and looked to him "No… I can't think of anything that she meant" I said "This doesn't make sense… Last night you heard but didn't see your father and this morning that assassin turns up and seems to know everything about you and your family" Sango says "That assassin is also a demon, a lizard demon" Koga said. "A demon assassin… I think I've heard stories of their colt, do you know of the brotherhood colt made up of demons, half demons and humans?" Sango asked "Oh are you referring to the Grim Reapers?" Hakkaku asked back "Yes that's them, her clothing is a part of the colts appearance code" Sango said.

"How would you know this?" Inuyasha snapped "Sit" I said and he plummeted to the ground "Would you stop doing that!" Inuyasha growled "Our demon slayer village admired their ways, looked up to them but we feared them, they had right to be feared, if the coin was good enough they would kill whoever they were told to no matter the cost" Sango said. "So if she knew my father… He was most likely apart of…" I started to say "You're father was a killer…" Inuyasha said "Mutt why don't you stay in that hole of yours and shut your trap, Kagome's been through enough without you barking" Koga said. "Hey Kagome I forgot to give you a gift… Something to help since you've forgotten" the female's voice appeared again I turned around to have a black substance blown into my face, I immediately felt sleepy and felt my body collapse "Kagome!" voices yelled out I was caught before I hit the ground just as my eyes had shut. I felt strange like I was in a black room and a light appeared I could see my home, my father, mother she was holding Sota he looked about one… This is my past but why this moment, as I walked closer I saw Hana she just turned twelve and myself we were playing.

I had no idea why I was meant to see this but it was obviously important, suddenly time went forward and night had come I had changed from being outside our home to being in my bedroom, my mother and father were tucking me in. Not long after my door swung open and a girl who looked around Hana's age came in, she looked like a half demon, she had wolf ears and a wolf tail "Kagome, hey wake up you got to see this" the girl said with a grin showing her fangs off the past me screamed and pushed her away. "Daddy! Mommy!" I screamed they had come in seconds later my father first "It's a monster daddy, it's gonna kill me, please kill it daddy, get it away from me" I cried as I ran to my mother, my father had grabbed the girl who looked like she was about to cry, the view changed again. I was now in my sisters room "Are you ok? What were you thinking? Kagome is not ready to know this yet" father said "I'm so sorry dad…" the girl said I gasped Hana was the one who scared me, she's a half demon but how? And How come I never saw her like that all the time? And what about me why am I not half demon? Just then my father had placed a necklace over Hana.

She turned into a human again Hana hugged my father as she cried "She wants me dead dad… She thinks I'm a monster…" Hana cried just at that point the view of them, my home had disappeared and I was left in darkness, I told my own father to kill Hana. The blackness disappeared as I heard the others talk, I fluttered my eyes open "Kagome… We were so worried" Shippo exclaimed "Are you ok?" Sango asked. "I know what she meant now... And I know there's a possibility of getting my father back" I replied "You don't believe her about your heart being tainted do you?" Miroku questioned "It was once, I was a child and acted out of fear" I said sadly "That's in the past, you're a better person now, so do you know this woman assassin that could hold such anger towards you and family?" Sango asked. "I have a thought but I'm not sure if it's accurate, if it is I'm sure she's just acting out of fear the way I did back then" I said "Who do you think it is?" Shippo asked "My older sister, Hana" I said "You have a sister" Miroku says Sango hits him over the head and gives him a glare.

 **Ok well that's the first chapter hopefully it's off to a good start, I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Masashi's blade

**Ok guys back with another chapter, just a disclaimer to start with I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), the lizard demon still hasn't got a name yet but she will... and the new character Zealous (Masahi's Blade).**

Chapter 2: Masashi's blade

Kagome's pov:

"How old is she?" Shippo asked "She's five years older than me, she'd be twenty-one by now" I replied "What was she like?" Shippo asked again "She was so protective over family, always had to make a joke or comment about something, she spoke her mind and didn't care who she gave attitude to" I replied. "So what happened?" Hakkaku asked "Yes how does everyone think they're dead?" Ginta asked "Well nine years ago my father took my sister to go on a fishing trip out on the sea and they never came back, everyone said they died but knowing everything now, that they might be alive…" I replied "I'm sorry Kagome, if they're out there we will find them" Koga said. I gave a slight smile "Would you mind joining us?" I asked "What?! No way! I ain't having those mangy…" Inuyasha started "Sit" I said "If that's what you want I'll stay by your side" Koga said I smiled "Thank you" I said "Ah the more the merrier" Miroku said.

"Least it's not women…" Sango mumbled under her breath "I agree" I said softly "So where should we start searching first?" Miroku asked "For Masashi's blade would be a good start" the females voice rung out. I got up pretty quickly, Koga stood in front of me "What are you still doing here?" Koga growled "Now-now is that anyway to treat me, I did just help Kagome figure out how black her heart really is" she replied "How was I supposed to know then, I was child" I said. "Of course my apologizes but maybe you should concern yourself with regret… I mean you've never even looked back on that nightmare till now and to be honest if you don't redeem yourself how will you ever live up to the great Higurashi name" she said "My father may be an assassin but that is not the life I choose, I want to help others not kill them for gold" I said she shook her head and let out a sigh. "Oh how I see why she chose not to see you again… You have no idea the favour we do when people weather they are demon, half-demon or human, when they call upon us to kill their target I don't think you will ever understand our reasoning for doing what we do, you bring great shame upon the strong, feared Higurashi name" she said "I live how I want to I don't want to kill anyone but Naraku" I said she chuckled.

"Oh but you did once how tragic that would have been, a life taken by another family member because of fear… But enough of this pointless chatter you wish to find your father so search for Masashi's blade a fearsome weapon that reveals things only to the person who's blood is the same" she said "Where can I find it?" I asked. "In a secret hollow beneath the tree of souls, it's in the dark forest… Good luck getting there, I'm sure you'll know what to do once you have the blade in your possession" she said and took off "Stupid lizard… She's so smug" Inuyasha growled "Kagome are you going to find this blade?" Sango asked. I turned to her "Yes, I have to know what happened to my father" I replied "There is one thing that bothers me…" Miroku said "What is it?" Sango asked "Kagome you seemed to know this Masashi person, who is he?" Miroku asked. "Masashi's my father's name" I replied "I see then it makes sense when she said 'Masashi's blade a fearsome weapon that reveals things only to the person who's blood is the same'" Miroku said "But what kind of weapon has that sort of power?" Sango asked "Inuyasha's sword can do a lot of things maybe Masashi's blade is the same, she did say your father was feared" Shippo said.

"The only way to find out if this blade is better than my sword is to find it and test its power" Inuyasha said "I'm not using it for anything but finding my father Inuyasha" I said "Whatever let's just find the stupid blade" Inuyasha puffed, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I packed our things up. When we were finished we started walking to the dark forest, luckily Sango knew of it "So how come you know of this place and us demons don't?" Inuyasha asked "Well when my father was young they had a contract to kill a demon who lived in the dark forest but most of the slayers that went in never came out, they said there was an evil force that kept them trapped until it devoured their souls" Sango replied. "Devours souls…" Shippo said worriedly "Then it makes sense this hollow beneath this tree of souls must be the trouble of the forest it must have something to do with your fathers' blade" Miroku said I couldn't help but worry if this top assassin was my sister, I know why she wouldn't want me near her but if I apologized then it should be ok. "Kagome are you ok?" Koga asked I looked to him "Overwhelmed mostly…" I replied "Well I'm sure when you get your father's blade everything will be better" Koga said I smiled slightly "I hope so" I said, we walked for the whole day "Look there it is" Shippo exclaimed.

The forest lived up to its name, it was made up of old dead trees, the trees were tall and their branches long and twisted even some of the roots had grown out, it looked like something out of a horror movie, I walked towards it. "Kagome are you sure about this?" Sango asked "Yes, you can stay here if you want but I have to find out what happened to my father" I said "We'll come" Sango said "I hate creepy forests…" Shippo mumbled as he jumped to my shoulder "Its ok Shippo, hopefully this won't take too long" I said. We all walked into the forest a couple hours later we were still wondering around "This is stupid, we're never gonna find it" Inuyasha said "Shut up mutt, we'll find it if you're scared run back home" Koga snapped. "Pfft this forest isn't scary, I'm just stating that we've been walking for hours now and we haven't caught a glimpse of this so called tree of souls" Inuyasha snapped back "Quit your barking, we'll get there when we get there mutt" Koga said just as I was starting to think we should rest for a while I felt a tug of something not a shard but something else, something familiar yet new.

I stopped and looked to the north-east "Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo asked "There's something in that direction… It's not a shard, it's something else, new but yet it's familiar" I replied "It could be the blade" Miroku stated "Let's go then, the sooner we get this blade the better" Inuyasha snapped and walked off. We followed as we got closer there was a huge tree that had a blue glow to it I could see the hollow, I walked towards it and went towards the hollow the was a wooden door and a hand print carved into it "What are you waiting for put your hand to the stupid door so we can go in" Inuyasha snapped. "I think it's more complex than that" Miroku said "Kagome…" Sango said I turned to her and she held her katana out "Thanks" I said, I gritted my teeth as I ran my hand along the blade, I then pressed my hand in the imprint of the door "Welcome home Higurashi" a voice bellowed as the tree glowed and the door swung open. I walked in first just as I did the torches on the walls lit up, I walked further in as everyone followed I came to a huge hall that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time, everything was dusty, I then saw a canvas hung up I gasped seeing who was in it.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growled "Kagome is the man next to him who I think it is?" Miroku asked "That's my father… I can't believe he works with Naraku…" I said "He's just gonna have to tell where Naraku is then…" Inuyasha growled. "Shut it mutt… Can't you see Kagome's upset about this" Koga snapped, Naraku wasn't dressed in his purple and black kimono but the same code as the Grim Reapers colt only it was a robe not an armoured ninja suit and the hood and mask was off, my father wore the dress code for the colt a more highly armoured ninja suit his hood and mask were off to. My father had black shortish hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the back, his fringe brushed to the left and his eyes blue "Kagome look over there" Sango called I looked to where she was looking, it was a blade in between the size of a dagger and sword, it laid in a frame "This must be your father's blade" Sango said. 'Come feel my power… The same power your father wielded before you' a voice rung through my head I looked at the blade in awe 'Come and let me taste of the Higurashi's blood once more' the voice rung out again through my head, I reached out and skimmed my hand along the blade.

The blade glowed a bright red "Ah blood of my masters, seems you have what I require" a voice rung out "Did the blade just speak…" Hakkaku exclaimed "Yes I did, you daughter of Masashi and sister to Hana, I am now at your service as well" the blade said. "Do you have a name?" I asked "It has been a long time since my true name has been used, your father made and wielded me… He gave me the name of Zealous…" the blade 'Zealous' replied "Zealous do you know where my father is?" I asked. "Your father the greatest assassin to ever live… Sadly he was struck down in battle, your sister was very lucky to survive" Zealous replied "What happened? Who killed him?" I asked "A half spider demon by the name of Naraku" Zealous replied "But they seemed like good friends" Shippo said. Zealous let out a laugh "That person in the canvas is not Naraku that is his twin brother the nicer of the two, Masashi would have slit his throat before he would ever befriend Naraku" Zealous said "Naraku has a twin brother?" Sango said bewildered.

"Yes and it was he who took Hana back her and healed her, he stayed by her side and raised her as his own… I can tell you many stories but we all best stay here for the night there is a lot who seek this place for refuge and for the power that your father bestowed on me when he created me" Zealous said "First thing tomorrow your talking buddy, everything you know about Naraku and his brother I want to know" Inuyasha snapped. "You foolish pup you wield the famous Tessaiga, the Tessaiga is nothing compared to me, Tessaiga is grateful to be in my presence as should you" Zealous said "Whatever…" Inuyasha grumbled and went to find somewhere to sleep, everyone followed and went to find somewhere to sleep. I did the same everyone was asleep pretty quickly though we have had a long day, for some reason I couldn't sleep I stood up and went back to Zealous "Zealous…" I said softly "Having trouble sleeping are we?" Zealous questioned "Yes… I couldn't help but wonder if what I did, what if it didn't happen would they stay still have stayed with us?" I asked. "I know many things Kagome but I cannot predict a future of what could or might have happened the future reflects on each person's actions and re-actions" Zealous said "What about Hana do you think she's mad at me?" I asked "Mad oh no, furious is a word I would use, she left because your father thought being away from you and Sota would prevent you or your brother from attacking her for the wrong reasons you acted out of fear and because of that action it has caused the events of the days up to now to be what it is though other actions and re-actions such as your sister, father, any friends and enemies has also contributed in how today and the future will turn out" Zealous replied.

I sighed heavily "I can't believe I didn't notice her, I was so wrapped up in the bad things that I didn't stop and actually look at who it was" I said sadly "Things happen but all you can do now is move forward go get some sleep and I shall tell you of them both tomorrow" Zealous said I gave a nod "Ok, goodnight Zealous" I said and went back to my spot and laid down letting my thoughts wonder. I heard voices talking as much as I wanted to sleep and forget what had happened I couldn't, I need to know everything and so did my friends, we had to know what kind of connection my father and Naraku's brother had. I fluttered my eyes open and sat up "Good morning" Shippo says with a bright smile "Good morning" I replied "Don't touch me wolf that blade owes us answers!" Inuyasha yelled "We all agreed to wait until Kagome was up mutt!" Koga yelled. "Not again…" Ginta groaned "They've been like this all morning…" Hakkaku said "Sit…" I said and heard Inuyasha plummet to the ground I got up "So shall we hear what Zealous has to say" I said "I think we are all egger to hear what he knows" Miroku says.

 **Second chapter done hopefully you guys like the story so far, I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

**Yay third chapter, just a disclaimer to start with I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), the lizard demon will be introduced soon... and the new characters are Hikaru (Naraku's brother) and Deathraze (Naraku's sword).**

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Kagome's pov:

We all got up and went over to Zealous, Koga and Inuyasha who was just getting up "What the hell do you keep sitting me for?!" Inuyasha growled "Why can't you for once actually do what everyone agrees on" I said "Tessaiga is sharper than you pup, you should stay silent until someone asks for you to speak" Zealous said. "Why you…" Inuyasha started "Sit... Stop picking fights" I said "You should all sit and make your selves comfortable this will be a long story, listen or you will miss things that will be of importance" Zealous says we all sat down in front of Zealous. "When Masashi first came here with Hana after he faked their deaths he taught Hana to be an assassin in the two years with his training she had become fierce and used hate to be her guide but hate can also be the thing that destroys her…" Zealous said "Sorry to interrupt but did Hana want that life?" Sango asked. "Yes, she pleaded and begged Masashi for days on end, she even went out hunting on her own to prove herself, she's a natural assassin it's not surprising knowing that Masashi is the best in the Grim Reapers colt" Zealous replied "What about Naraku's twin brother? Did Hana know him before he took her in?" Hakkaku asked.

"She did, Masashi was best friends with Naraku's brother 'Hikaru' Hana looked up to Hikaru, he looked after Hana whenever Masashi had a _job_ to do though Hana would always complain she wanted to go with him on his _jobs_ " Zealous replied she wanted to go and kill people, that's not the Hana I knew "So how did she manage to get injured if she was here with Hikaru?" I asked. "In that two years of training she had become the finest young assassin the colt had ever seen Hikaru decided she was ready to get given her own _jobs_ to do, a few weeks after impressive work on each of her _jobs_ Hikaru sent her and Masashi to hunt down Naraku since Naraku had threatened to kill Hikaru and every single member of his colt…" Zealous replied "So Hikaru only sent them no one else" I said. "Yes after all they are the best at doing their _job_ are there any more questions or may I continue?" Zealous said "Please continue with your story" Miroku said "Thank you, Hikaru stayed here since it was safe and if anything happened he knew they would come here not to the colt, Masashi and Hana would never endanger their family… Hikaru had soon joined us in the battle with Naraku…" Zealous said. "Wait a second you're referring to that colt as their family and what do you mean joined them? Where you there battling Naraku?" I questioned "Yes, tribes/packs/clans/colts they may not be blood related but see themselves as family none the less and yes your father took me that day and on most of his _jobs_ before that day, he used to take me all the time but since Hana was here he wanted me and Hikaru to keep her company" Zealous answered.

"So what happened in the battle?" Koga asked "We found Naraku in no time I told Masashi something wasn't right, Naraku doesn't make himself known or show up alone unless he has something planned but Masashi waved it off, he and Hana were set on killing Naraku, Naraku had made a powerful sword named Deathraze, I feed off the black hearts and souls of my enemies but this sword was used to take the powers of the each individual making them weak and defenceless, Masashi used me to block Deathraze but in that one instant I knew of Deathrazes' intentions and powers he could strip the very powers from another sword or any blade that has power…" Zealous said. I looked to the ground "I had taken the hit but since a blade and a master are combined in blood I had felt the feelings of my master and that of Hana and now you, Kagome… Masashi knew then that this would not win without the full strength of the Higurashi blood, to make me complete I needed your blood and that of your younger brother's blood" Zealous said "So you couldn't win without our blood?" I asked confused. "I was made from the blood of your father and I run on the blood of your family, your mother is not of concern to me but you and your brother have your fathers blood, strong but you sadly do not possess the strength to wield me your heart is not tainted enough to wield me yet but your sister Hana was born to be an assassin she lusted for the need to be a part of the glorious Masashi legacy and become just as if not more feared then Masashi" Zealous said "What do you mean by Kagome's heart being tainted?" Miroku asked. "Once I've finished my story I shall answer your question, Masashi had kept an eye on Deathraze while Hana concerned herself with killing Naraku, their plan would have worked but sadly that plan was what Naraku had hopped for…" Zealous said, Naraku tricked them.

"Deathraze had run through Masashi and Hana had been hit by Deathraze, Hikaru had just come in time Naraku would never fight Hikaru and vice versa so Naraku left, Hikaru took us all back here, he treated Hana first and left me to keep this placed closed until he came back, he buried Masashi in a place of the gods that Masashi worshiped" Zealous said at least he's in a better place now. "Now on to your question before monk, I see you are all confused about the issue of Kagome having a tainted heart, since she has a generous kind nature, her mother brought the best out of her father… Masashi had Hana but yet still felt lost without Kagome's mother, though I honestly thought Kagome would be the assassin and Hana the priestess but I was wrong" Zealous said "I could never kill anyone" I said. "You still don't get it my dear the assassins only said that they would do the job if the gold was good enough but what they really want is to kill for fun, I do miss the look Masashi and Hana would give after they had killed even during the kill the look was priceless" Zealous said "What…? No they hated talking about that they hated the murders in our world" I said. "Hated oh no they envied them, they were jealous that they couldn't go and kill for fun just as those pathetic humans do in your world only the Grim Reapers do not fail and they do a better job" Zealous said "It's wrong killing" I said Zealous laughed.

"It may be seen through the eyes of a priestess but remember the little incident that happened between you and Hana that ended up to this point… You cannot wield me but Hana can, you would have been able to if you actually bothered to make sure that request actually happened" Zealous said "That was an accident one I intend on fixing" I said. "This should be interesting, how do you intend to apologize to the greatest assassin since your father, priestess?" Zealous asked "By taking you to her, you would know where this colt is once I get there I'll apologize and make it up to her" I replied "Apologize she'll slit your throat for just showing up… You should leave her be" Zealous said. "No she's my sister I have to make things right" I said "What happened?" Sango asked "Why will Hana kill Kagome?" Ginta asked "The situation is only to be told by Kagome, Hana felt deceived and angered by Kagome's actions so ever since she has come here I helped her redirect that anger into killing others, though Hana cares for her family she chooses to never speak, see or think of them, to her Hikaru and the Grim Reapers are her true family now" Zealous said. "Kagome what happened?" Shippo asked I looked to him "Do you even fully understand what you are Kagome?" Zealous asked I looked from Shippo to Zealous "I don't care what I am, what I do is more important" I said.

"Be that as it may but you have yet to change, your brother has a few more years yet" Zealous said "Change? Kagome what does Zealous mean?" Miroku asked I sighed softly as I looked to the ground "Hana's a half demon, Sota and I are also half demons" I said. "That explains why you never minded Inuyasha being a half demon…" Miroku said "Hey what's wrong with being a half demon?" Inuyasha growled "Nothing" Miroku says holding his hands up defensively "What kind of demon are you?" Shippo asked. "Ami her mother is the human but Masashi is a great and powerful wolf demon he had relationships with the high wolf demons who created the Goraishi" Zealous said "He know the wolf demon ancestors?" Ginta asked "Yes he was the most powerful wolf demon to have lived he could have taught you three a lot, though all his knowledge is not lost Hana knows of everything, he passed down what he knew to her" Zealous said. "So I guess Masashi's like a wolf demon god?" Hakkaku said "Very much so maybe even greater then a god he protected his wolf demon brethren and helped his other family the Grim Reapers, the wolf demon ancestors had said that if he wanted he could wield the great Goraishi at any time he wanted" Zealous replied "Let's not get off track tell us about Hikaru and Naraku" Inuyasha said.

"Very well pup, Hikaru and Naraku are twins, one corrupted by darkness and hate the other one was focused on forming an alliance to create harmony and he did have harmony until Naraku started an uprising by killing and turning people against each other fifty years ago" Zealous said "Naraku was the corrupted one, how was he corrupted?" Miroku asked. "He and Hikaru were born half demons but Naraku hated being half he wanted to be a full demon and with that lust to become a full demon he eventually did become one but his form changed and he disliked that he found he had less power…." Zealous said "How is a half demon more powerful than a full demon?" Shippo asked. "He didn't realise it then but in becoming a full demon he gave some of his power away to become a full demon, he soon looked for a way to change back and found that in a man, Onigumo who was in love with a young priestess who took care of him but since he was unable to move Naraku took the opportunity and tricked Onigumo to give up his body, Naraku then became an even stronger half breed then before because of the human's body he took over" Zealous replied "What do you mean by the human's body he took over, how did that make him more powerful?" Sango asked. "The human's body he took over, the man Onigumo was a bandit and the most notorious bandit, he plundered and did what he wanted and took what he wanted he had a black heart and because of that black heart Naraku could use that to his advantage" Zealous replied "So what you are saying is he feeds off of bad deeds, black hearts" Miroku says.

"In a way, I'm sure Hikaru can explain things much better to you all since Hikaru and Naraku are twins they may even have a connection that can lead to finding him" Zealous said "Then what are we waiting for let's go see this Hikaru guy" Inuyasha said I couldn't leave, how could I go to Hikaru and be this, a mere human would I shame our name, my father. I looked down, I must be such a disappointment to him "Don't worry your time will come to make the Higurashi name strong again though I do fear it may have to be in working with Hana which will prove a problem to you unless you find a person to help Hana work with you" Zealous said "Is there a way to get Hana to help Kagome?" Koga asked. "Hikaru is like a father to Hana she will do as she's asked the problem is getting there to speak to him, as soon as Hana knows Kagome is coming she will surely not let Kagome near Hikaru" Zealous replied "Why? That guy is Naraku's brother we should get answers from him and then kill him too he's murdering people as well" Inuyasha snapped. "Hikaru is nothing like Naraku I assure you… With Hana every half breed has there times when they change Hana's will be tomorrow sun down till the next sun down, the best time to go is when she's human, she won't be as strong" Zealous said "How dangerous is she?" Koga asked.

Zealous laughed "She could erase a whole tribe if she wanted to, she's half wolf demon giving her senses and abilities that a human wouldn't have and she has been trained by her father Masashi and by Hikaru to be an assassin" Zealous replied. My sister is so powerful, how can I even compete with her, I'm still a human priestess Zealous laughed "I can help you there but I thought speaking to Hikaru was your first priority?" Zealous said "Huh?" I exclaimed as I looked to Zealous. "You can do that?" I asked "I can do most things, your father was meant to break your seal but if you wish to confront Hana on even ground being the same would help" Zealous said "Can you do it now?" I asked. "I will need blood in return for doing this but not yours… No this will be your first test bring me the blood of Noboru, he is a demon who lives nearby and wants to have me to make him stronger" Zealous "I can get it for you" Koga said "No Kagome must do this herself and go alone, you are Masashi's daughter you will kill Noboru and bring me his blood" Zealous said.

"Isn't there another way?" Koga asked "If she wants to be a half demon like Hana and redeem her father's name this is how it has to be" Zealous said "Then may I take you as my weapon?" I asked "You may choose a weapon of your choice but I will not be helping" Zealous said. "Well we should get going then" I said and stood up "Are you sure? By doing this it will taint your heart after all a priestess shouldn't have a black heart" Zealous said "Kagome let's talk about this first" Sango said I looked to her then to the ground. Why should I wait and talk about this my father was like a god feared and respected I need to prove that I'm worthy of the name I'm doing this to bring my father's name honour and to prove to Hana that I'm not scared of her that I don't want her dead that I never thought before I spoke. "So that's how you feel… Answer me this would you rather be a priestess or a half wolf?" Zealous asked I looked to Zealous I want to be both I want to help yet be my father's daughter but I know I can't be both "I see, well if that's how you feel, bring me Noboru's blood and I shall grant you the power to be the way you wish then it is up to you to maintain a pure heart or a blackened heart" Zealous said.

 **Another chapter done hopefully you guys like the story so far I'm trying to keep it interesting, I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Half Wolf Demon Priestess

**Yay third chapter, just a disclaimer to start with I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother) and Deathraze (Naraku's sword), the lizard demon will be introduced in the next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Kagome the Half Wolf Demon Priestess

Kagome's pov:

"Thank you, let's do this then" I said as I reached for Zealous and held a firm grip on the handle and removed him from the frame "I look forward to Noboru's blood this test will also prove if you have your father's talents" Zealous said "Be careful Kagome" Koga said "I will" I said. "Don't do anything stupid out there and most importantly come back" Inuyasha said I gave a nod I looked to the exit and walked towards the door I exited the hollow and made my way outside "Ok so which way is this guy?" I said softly. "Talking to yourself out loud… Interesting you're not very bright are you?" Zealous said "Excuse me…" I exclaimed as I walked towards the south it looked like night time you couldn't see any light through the trees. "I meant that talking out loud is not a good idea I suppose if Hikaru took you in maybe he or even Hana could teach you how to track, fight and kill" Zealous said "I'm not being an assassin" I said I walked even longer than I expected and in silence.

I suppose I'm not making a great impression but I will get this guy and become the daughter my father wanted "How would you know he wanted you to be a half wolf demon?" Zealous asked "I don't I just think I could make him proud by accepting what I am and mending my relationship with Hana" I replied. "Hana is a half wolf demon assassin and you choose to be a half wolf demon priestess, I'm sure having one of each would be highly beneficial to his name" Zealous says "Beneficial? We're not some prize to praise his name up even more no one should be praised we should all be treated equally" I said. "A disappointment you seem to miss the point my dear you represent humans, wolf demons and Priestesses, Hana represents both humans, wolf demons but also that of the Grim Reapers" Zealous said "So father protect the wolf demons and the Grim Reapers but we represent more than that and protect more" I said. "Your father is like a god and if you wish to be honored and looked up to like him you have a long way to go protect everyone no matter the cost, make strong allies that will get you noticed, the Grim Reapers would surely get you the attention to start you off" Zealous said "I don't like attention though…" I said "Your father never minded but used it to his advantage" Zealous said.

I sighed oh I just wish I could be like him or at least have a second chance but that voice in the black mist it had to be fathers' voice, it sounded like just him "A black mist? Why did you not tell me before?" Zealous said "Because I was more interested in hearing from you and besides I thought you could read my mind" I said. "Look I am prying now since your new at killing and this target will be a test to prove if you are worthy of the blood that runs through you" Zealous said "So what do you know about the black mist?" I asked as tried to focus on everything around me. "It must be a sign from Masashi he loved hiding in mist, preferably black mist that is why he made his home in the dark forest, he must be trying to reach out to you, once this is over we should get back and talk of how we shall get into the Grim Reapers colt without causing a fuss" Zealous said I gritted my teeth, my father gave me a sign I hope I find this Noboru guy soon so I can get back to my friends. Just then I thought I caught a glimpse of something I stopped and looked around to see nothing I felt like something was behind me I turned around quickly but I was hit and flung back into a tree I held Zealous in a tight grip and scurried to my feet to see a demon.

He looked like some sort of orc or ogre cross breed something you'd see in a fantasy/sci-fi movie, his bottom lip stuck out as his two bottom fanged teeth were out in front of his top lip he's skin was a greyish green color his clothing was made of hide and metal he had a silver hair that tied into a small pony tail on the top of his head and had dark brown almost black eyes. "Zealous sent you to kill me huh? Puny girl you'll be dead soon why not hand him over and I'll let you go" he said as a smirk appeared on his face "I won't Zealous is my father's blade and I will not let anyone but his kin use it, only those who have the Higurashi blood are worthy" I said and stood my ground. His smirk vanished and a sneered look came over his face "So you are Masashi's kid huh? Pity I expected more I must say the last girl… What was her name…? Hana…? Yes Hana, she had a nice figure and was an impressive fighter" he said with a look of lust cross his face, I frowned and tightened my grip on the hilt. "Stop that revolting thinking, my sister is not a scrap of meat!" I snapped "Feisty but not as feisty as Hana but enough chatter let's see what your made of" he said and charged at me I jumped out of the way "Tch I expected a Higurashi to stand and take the blows not jump from a fight" he puffed I got up quickly I frowned.

"Isn't staying alive better?" I asked "Pft are you sure you're a Higurashi? You sure as hell don't act like a Higurashi… 'Fight strong and die well' is a motto I've learnt well from your family you aren't worth my time girl give me the blade" he sneered not a Higurashi, how dare he I narrowed my eyes and lunged at him as I swung the blade it sliced past him and cut his arm. He stepped back a pace and swung his claws at me I ducked and brought the blade up and stabbed it into his chest all the way "Don't ever say I'm not a Higurashi" I snapped and took the blade from him and watched as he fell to the ground lifeless "I hope you're happy now…" I said softly. "Very… That was impressive but you have a lot of work to do before you can reach Hana's standards now about your form…" Zealous said "Huh…?" I exclaimed as I looked to Zealous, he started to glow and then I did too the glow died down and I felt stronger, quicker and my senses heightened. "I have given you your half demon state and kept your priestess side in tact" Zealous said "Thank you, we should get back now and figure out a way to get into the colt's hideout" I said "Yes well you know the way home, let's test your speed my dear" Zealous said.

I sprinted through the forest keeping a firm grip on Zealous, I had didn't get tired as quickly I stopped before the tree of souls and saw my hair fall over my shoulder "My hair it's brown now…" I said "Yes and your eyes are blue, your appearance will change just like any other half demon" Zealous said. I smiled at the thought of how Hana would react "Don't get over confidant" Zealous said I was about to use Zealous to cut my hand to get in to the hollow "Hold me to the door and it will open that is another way of getting in" Zealous said. I did as he said and the door opened I went in I heard Inuyasha and Koga fighting "Why does he insist on fighting and arguing all the time… Sit" I said softly and the sound of Inuyasha plummeting to the ground echoed "Uh Kagome you look so beautiful!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran towards me. "Hey Shippo I hope I wasn't gone too long" I said as I hugged Shippo "It's been a couple hours but that was enough for Inuyasha he was going to go after you but Koga's kept him here" Shippo said I smiled "Wow… Kagome you sure look different" Sango said I looked to Sango "Yeah… You don't mind do you?" I asked.

"Of course not, you're the same Kagome I know" Sango said I smiled "Kagome…" Koga said softly I looked over to see him and Inuyasha looking at me in awe "You're more beautiful than words can describe" Koga said I could feel my cheeks grow hot "I've got it! I know what to do now" Zealous exclaimed. "Kagome what's he talking about?" Miroku asked "Zealous had tried figuring out how to get us to see Hikaru without making a fuss" I replied "And I have the perfect plan, the woman who talked to you all earlier that told you to come here she was a lizard demon yes?" Zealous asked. "That's right" Koga replied "And she was sent by her master correct?" Zealous asked again "Just get to the point your questions annoy me" Inuyasha growled "Don't make me say it…" I growled. Inuyasha pouted as he turned away "Yes she was, are you thinking of getting her to come to us and take us to Hikaru?" I asked "Yes don't you see she already knows of you, if you and I pray together to Hikaru and ask for the lizard demon that was sent by Hikaru if he cannot send her then another of his trusted assassins will come and aid us" Zealous said.

"Should this be done just before sun down?" Miroku asked "We can pray to summon aids from the Grim Reapers, Hikaru has a shrine that hears all requests, Hikaru sorts out who gets what and tries to meet the customers' requests but since Kagome is second daughter to Masashi she will most likely get for what she asks for" Zealous replies. "So you can organise a meeting place and time from a prayer?" Ginta asked "Yes and I think meeting them at dusk in the next forest shall do… We should pray Kagome" Zealous said I went over to Zealous' frame and placed him there and sat in front of him. "Follow my words and do not add anything or thinking of anything but of what I say" Zealous says "Ok" I replied and closed my eyes 'Great Grim Reapers we call upon you to do our biddings and meet us at the next forest over from the dark forest that is to the north, we wish to meet you at dusk… Oh mighty Hikaru hear our plead, we wish for the lizard demon to come aid us the one who you sent for to warn Kagome…' Zealous voice rung out. I repeated that through my head as Zealous spoke the words over another two times I opened my eyes "So did it work?" Shippo asked "It will work child they always aid their customers we should leave before it does get to dusk I shall lead the way but before I do so, you Kagome should think of changing clothes, there are clothes in the room to the back further down" Zealous said.

I didn't question him, it was bad enough having a skirt with a tail, there was bound to be something embarrassing going to happen hopefully I can find a decent set of clothes to wear, I got to the room and there was a large long closet I slid the doors across. I gasped seeing all the clothes and they were so beautiful to, I picked out an outfit that was a traditional kimono, it had a dark blue ninja suit beneath it, the kimono was light blue almost white and had dark blue and golden detail, I got dressed, the clothes felt so comfortable. I went back out "That looks awfully expensive" Miroku said "Masashi only has the best he did make a lot of coin after all" Zealous said "You look great Kagome" Sango said "Let's go we need to be there before dusk" Zealous "Is everyone ready?" I asked "I've been ready for ages let's go already" Inuyasha snapped. "What's your problem you've been so arrogant lately" I said "Arrogant? Me? You didn't tell us and still haven't told us what bad deed you did how are we supposed to know that you're not going to turn like Naraku" Inuyasha said "Inuyasha…" Sango exclaimed.

"You want to know what I did then fine I'll tell you, I was seven and my sister twelve she had no idea I wasn't aware of us not being half demons so she thought it was best to wake me up at night to tell me in her half demon form, I screamed and pushed her away… I shouted for my parents and I told my father to kill my sister because I thought she was a monster…. There happy now Inuyasha?" I snapped and went over to Zealous grabbing him and walked out. "Great job mutt" Koga growled "How could you do that?" Sango said, I heard them follow after me my ears went back as my tail hung still I had no idea how horrible I must seem to them but at least they know the truth now "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked as she caught up to me. I looked to her "Yes… Sorry about that, you know I never meant to say what I did… I hurt her and I know that I've done wrong I just hope she can forgive me, I acted without thinking" I said softly "You were still a child yourself I'm sure she will forgive you" Sango said. We walked for a while, Miroku talked with Inuyasha, Sango was making conversation with Hakkaku and Ginta, Shippo and Kirara were with her, Koga just walked by my side, he didn't say anything but I felt better just having company.

 **Ok so i'm kinda doubting the story not sure if it's going well or not but I'll keep writing, I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know, hopefully i can post a new chapter every Sunday but we'll see how things go, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The fearsome Hikaru?

**Ok so I thought I'd just thank Kimmico for reviewing on my first and fourth chapters, Kagome does seem to have it pretty hard at the moment.**

 **Just a disclaimer to start this off I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother) and Deathraze (Naraku's sword and the new character: Tsukiko (Hikaru's daughter) and Kaito (Hana's best friend). Alright enjoy guys.**

Chapter 5: The fearsome Hikaru?

Kagome's pov:

"Stop, they're coming, I feel the presence of the assassins their black hearts are near" Zealous says I stopped as did everyone I held a firm grip on Zealous suddenly two figures appeared. One looked like the other I had met before, the other he had the same outfit that the lizard demon had on, his eyes are a rich brown colour, I sniffed slightly and noticed a cats sent and a lizards sent I wasn't sure how I noticed what they were but it felt like a natural instinct. "So you did find Masashi's blade, how nice to see you in fine condition again" the lizard demon said "Likewise I appreciate your presence so early Hikaru outdoes himself" Zealous says "So what do you want of us Zealous we hate chatter is there someone to kill or not?" the cat demon asked. "Kagome needs to speak with Hikaru as do her friends they must know about Naraku…" Zealous said they both laughed cutting Zealous off "You realise how stupid this is? Man you're a goner for sure if you step a foot inside our home… Hana will tear you a part" the cat demon said.

"Oh well it's her funeral so you want us to lead you there now?" the lizard demon asked "Once the sun is down yes" Zealous replies "You think that is going to change how strong Hana is… Hana has grown evener stronger now, the colt praises her and looks up to her just as much if not more than her father" the cat demon says. "The sun will be down by the time we reach there if we walk" the lizard demon said "Yes but for now I want to see what the younger Higurashi daughter is like" the cat demon snickered "Be quick and don't damage her" the lizard demon said my eyes widened as he lunged at me I swiped my open hand at him as I jumped away. "Hasn't anyway told you its bad manners to jump away from a hit?" the cat demon said "Yeah, I know the motto, fight strong and die well but I think living is much better" I said "You know the motto and yet still think living is honour…? She's not like Hana or Masashi at all…" the cat demon snapped. "She brings down his name luckily Hana's around to keep the reputation up" the lizard demon said "That's for sure, let's go we've wasted enough time" the cat demon said and they walked off a I frowned as I followed behind but not to close "Are you ok?" Koga asked as he walked by my side.

"Yes, I just wish I could actually live up to my father but I don't want to kill in order to do that" I said "I'm sure your father is more than proud of you" Koga said I looked to him and smiled "Thanks Koga" I said we walked for a couple hours when I felt a tug of something and looked to the two demons in front. "You sense it then…" Zealous says "Yes but how?" I asked "Because your father was a part of this colt and you share the same blood as Masashi, it is the same as when you sensed the tree of souls your father's home" Zealous said "Come quickly and keep your traps shut we don't do this all the time you know we have people that actually need killing" the cat demon hissed. We had walked into an underground lair four assassins came our way one human, one half snake demon, and two demons one a dog demon the other a horse demon "Yo where are you guys going?" the cat demon asked as he came to the front with the lizard demon. "We're going out to help Hana she's got herself a mighty dragon demon in the far north to slay he's quite relentless to give up the information so Hana wants some recruits to help torture him till he speaks" the dog demon replied "Sounds like fun you'll have to tell us all about it, say hi to Hana for us and leave this group a surprise for her" the lizard demon said.

"Of course well we better go, there's a dragon demon we got to play a game with" the human snickered they laughed "Fight strong and die well brothers and sisters" the cat demon said "We shall" the horse demon said and with that they ran out. I hate this, it's so wrong "Let's move Hikaru has only so much patience" the cat demon said and lead us further into their hideout it was a massive space with a training arena and a meditation area there were some many demons, half demons and humans here. It seems so lively and so tension free like theirs no problems "This whole place would be nothing without Masashi to help Hikaru build up his grand dream, his hope of creating harmony" Zealous said "Every single one of us looks up to your father and now your sister even the new recruits see your father as a hero, a god" the lizard demon said. They lead us on to a separate part "Go through this passage, the quarter at the end of the passage is Hikaru's do not enter the quarters on the left or right, they're will be trouble if you do" the lizard demon said "Scram we got better things to do then baby you" the cat demon snapped.

"Thank you" I said "Pfft thanks what a joke, let's go" the cat demon puffed and walked off the lizard demon followed I walked down the passage we got half way when Hikaru came out, he looked just like Naraku black hair and crimson eyes but had the colt's dress code but in robes not in an armoured ninja suit. "Ah, Kagome how nice to finally meet you at last, Zealous great to see you again my old friend how's the home doing?" Hikaru said as he walked towards us "Hikaru I'm good, the house needs more souls but it's holding up quite well, still strong… How are you and the colt?" Zealous asked "Good-good my friend, come…" Hikaru replied as he reached us he slung his arm around my shoulders. "You don't look like a fighter but I can change that… I'll change Hana's mind and make her your teacher and we can add your friends into our colt, Hana will teach you and the wolf demons as for your friends my daughter and her friend will teach them, this is wonderful I've waited for you to find us and now you're here in our humble home but I fear I'm getting ahead of myself we can talk after you've all rested" Hikaru said as he kept his arm around me as he walked back to his room I had no option but to walk with him, he seems so happy. We had walked into his quarters it was as half the size of my fathers' home I gawked to see a canvas of Hikaru, Masashi, Hana and another girl I presumed was Hikaru's daughter "Ah that's my girl, Tsukiko her mother died in child birth… It was hard raising her alone but your father came by from time to time and helped me in raising her, I re-paid the debt and helped raise your sister, Hana" Hikaru said.

I could see now Hikaru was nothing like Naraku "I presume Hana will not be long…" Zealous said "She will be back when she finishes gathering the information I need from that dragon demon" Hikaru said he looked very distressed "Something tells me it's about Naraku…" I said. Hikaru looked to me and smiled "You're smart, you pick up on things…" Hikaru said "Smart she needs a lot of work Hikaru… She killed Noboru, she defends she's not a killer" Zealous said "I would not fret friend, if she has killed Noboru she is strong enough to be here, now stay here, make yourselves at home while I get some refreshing beverages for you all" Hikaru said and walked out. "Hikaru is definitely nothing like Naraku" Sango says "Yes seems he's the opposite and the colt seems so relaxed, harmonized one could say" Miroku says I looked at the canvas to see my sister she had long black hair left out and her fringe was parted to the left and she had silver eyes she had a wolf tail and ears like me but in black and they had a silver tinge to the tip of her ears and tail. She wore the same colt dress code as did my father and Tsukiko, Hikaru's daughter, Tsukiko had blondish/white hair that was in a plat and rolled into a bun her fringe was puffy and reached just above her eyes and had two side fringes that hung just past her jaw line and had crimson eyes.

Hana is beautiful, strong, wise, she had more than I ever had but I wouldn't swap her, she's happy and that's what matters "Hana is a rare beauty indeed one could say almost goddess like" Zealous said "What are you babbling about now?" Inuyasha snapped. "Hana, first daughter to Masashi and rightful heir to take over his job as a fearsome assassin wolf demon" Zealous said "She's half demon blade so how can she be a full demon, you said yourself it made Naraku corrupt" Inuyasha said "Indeed Naraku did get corrupted but since Masashi is dead and in the place of the wolf demon ancestors he may grant a wish weather that be to bestow a gift on to a family member whether blood related or not" Zealous said. I could hear Hikaru come back and he was talking with a female, he came in then the female it was Tsukiko, she gave me an icy glare "So you're her…" Tsukiko puffed "Tsukiko none of that, this is between Hana and Kagome to sort out so everyone is to be nice to Kagome and her friends" Hikaru said. "Yes father, so when is _my_ sister to be expected back?" Tsukiko asked "Midnight if things go well maybe before that, after all Hana is the best since Masashi" Hikaru replied "Of course, so how long will Kagome and her friends be staying?" Tsukiko asked.

She really didn't like me, it seemed I have to prove myself "They'll stay as long as they like, they are after Naraku and Kagome is the second daughter to Masashi" Hikaru replied Tsukiko puffed a sigh and turned away "Look if you have something to say about me then say it I'd rather I'd know what everyone thinks of me" I said. Tsukiko raised a brow "Ok Ka-go-me I'll tell you exactly what I think, you said Hana was the monster then why have you chosen to be the very thing you hate, that you fear and if you wanted Masashi to kill Hana why didn't you just do it yourself instead?" Tsukiko said in disgust I frowned "I know I made a mistake, I was a child and I acted out fear instead of thinking first, I changed because I love my sister and I wish I could take back what happened but I can't" I said. "Tsukiko why don't you go check and see how the torture chamber is holding up" Hikaru says Tsukiko looked to Hikaru "Of course father…" Tsukiko said then looked to me "Hana will have a hard time even accepting that as an apology but you can try" Tsukiko said and left. I looked down what more can I possibly do? "Kagome your father did not expect you to change but you have done so to redeem yourself and make up for your mistakes, I'm sure Hana will have gratitude for that but may I offer you some advice that I learnt from your father?" Hikaru said I gave a nod "To speak is to corrupt to stay silent gives away many secrets but yet one cannot choose one or the other so one must have balance and choose what is to be known, speak only of what you want to be heard not all needs to be said" Hikaru says.

I smiled slightly remembering how some things father would say would be in riddles "That's confusing…" Shippo said "Young man there is wisdom to Masashi's words he knew a lot as do I, the older you are the more you learn the more experience you gain… Ah but I feel I have rushed things we should not speak of my brother nor of fighting or training, no we should learn about each other, we shall sit and tell our stories so we can all be more acquainted with each other" Hikaru said. I smiled Hikaru was so happy he seemed like he didn't have any bad in him, we had all made ourselves comfortable "So Kagome how's your mother and younger brother fairing?" Hikaru asked "They're doing well, I know it hasn't been easy for mom but we get by" I said. Hikaru gave a nod "I know exactly what you mean, I'm a single parent though raising two children on her own, she has done remarkably well" Hikaru said I smiled, I heard some people walking our way "Sir we have the refreshing beverages you asked for" a male's voice rung out "Ah Kaito come in" Hikaru said as he stood up. A few men came in with food and drinks, from their scents there was a half-horse demon but he looked more normal compared to Jinenji, then there was a moth demon, raccoon-dog demon and a leopard demon, they had placed the beverages down in front of us all and gave a slight bow to Hikaru and went to leave the cave.

"Kaito can you stay here please" Hikaru said "Yes sir" the leopard demon said "Kagome I'd like you to meet Kaito, Kaito is currently fighting for Hana's heart" Hikaru said "Sir they are many who wish to court and be Hana's mate" Kaito said. "Yes that is true but I just thought I'd let you know since Kagome is here, I want you to keep an eye on Hana she may find this difficult to accept" Hikaru said at least I'm not the only with guys trying to win me over "Of course sir, is that all sir?" Kaito said. "Yes you may go back to your duties but I want someone to inform me as soon as Hana returns" Hikaru said "Of course, it was nice meeting you Kagome, don't worry about Hana I'm sure she'll come around" Kaito said "Thanks, it was nice meeting you too" I said. Kaito left the cave "So shall we all dig in to some food? I see the little has already started" Hikaru said I looked to Shippo seeing him scuff down some food "Shippo…" I said Hikaru laughed "Don't worry about it, kids will be kids now help yourselves" Hikaru said, we had all started to grab something to eat.

 **Alright chapter 5 down, I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know through reviewing or PM (Private Message) me, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The harsh reunion

**Thanks Kimmico for reviewing on the fifth chapter as I said I do agree with you and here's what you were waiting for sorry if it's a bit short but I wanted to slowly bring her in if you have suggestions for the next chapter i'm always up for ideas.**

 **Just a disclaimer to start this off I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother) and Deathraze (Naraku's sword and the new character: Tsukiko (Hikaru's daughter) and Kaito (Hana's best friend). Alright enjoy guys.**

Chapter 6: The harsh reunion

Kagome's pov:

After we had finished we all talked about what we did and how we all came to be together Hikaru was very interested but sadden that we all happened to be brought together by Naraku, when we were finished talking about how we meet Hikaru stood up. Hikaru went to the canvas I couldn't help but feel for Hikaru, he was so kind and yet his brother was the opposite, he wrecked lives killed innocents for power and fun, I stood up "Hikaru I can't imagine how hard it must be for you having a brother that does the opposite to you but I'd like to help in what ways I can though I don't really want to be an assassin" I said. Hikaru was silent for a moment "There is no possible way that anyone knows what my brother and I go through, since we are twins we share a unique bond…" Hikaru said "Father! Father!" Tsukiko yelled as she ran in looking distressed Hikaru went to her "What is it my child?" Hikaru asked. "The dragon demon Hana has gone after is dead she's brought back the head but we lost a few… Naraku turned up before Hana could get the vital information" Tsukiko said Hikaru frowned "Do not fret my dear, who is still with us? And who are injured?" Hikaru asked.

"We still have Tatsuzo, Kentaro and Sachio, they all have minor injuries though Kentaro and Hana have a major injury from trying to save Akio and Osamu" Tsukiko said my eyes widened in fear "Hana's hurt, I have to help" I blurted out. I went to run out but Hikaru grabbed my arm "Kagome, Hana will not be happy about you being here, even if she is human and hurt she will not let that get in the way, stay here I'll inform you of when you can see her" Hikaru said I bit my tongue refraining from saying something I'd regret later. Hikaru let go of my arm and looked at Tsukiko "Take them to on a tour while I sort out our injured and speak to Hana" Hikaru said "Yes father" Tsukiko said with a slightly bow of her head Hikaru went out and Tsukiko came over to me "If you're going to lecture me can you do it later…" I said. Tsukiko shook her head "Kagome you may think I'm hard on you that quite a few of us here will be hard one for what you did but Hana is the one who takes it to heart most, just let her rave on and when she's finished then speak, I can't promise that she'll accept an apology or even be nice but it's her choice, after all we were the only family she had to look up to after your father passed" Tsukiko said and gave a weak smile I gave a nod, at least she's starting to warm up to me.

Though she's wrong Hana knows that the bone-eaters well was the way home, she could have come home whenever she wanted, I guess what I did really affected her but it affected all of us, if only father had explained things through the next day. Why did you leave with Hana father? Was what I did really that bad? I was a child I didn't know any better you should have told me, why did Hana know before me? I had so many questions and so many feelings bubbling up inside. I wanted to just go back to the life I knew in the present time, where demons didn't exist, where grandpa, mom and Sota were, my friends, my school life, the place where I wasn't compared to anyone, I just wanted to be me to be able to do something right for a change. I wound up here broke the jewel in shards, get compared to Inuyasha's past lover Kikyo since I'm _her_ reincarnation, then find out that my father and sister didn't die they left because of me, because of a stupid childish mistake.

I was sick of everything, at least I had a break from Inuyasha and Koga fighting over me for once I don't think I'd be able to handle that on top of everything right now, hopefully Hana understands that bit at least. "This way, I'll show you the training and meditation areas first and explain when we use them…" Tsukiko said bringing me out of my thoughts I walked just behind Tsukiko at her right side everyone had followed gawking at everything. I took in parts of what Tsukiko was saying my thoughts were more occupied by Hana and everything that has happened so far, we had been got to the meditation and training areas and been shown everything they had and the times they used it and for how long. Sango was the mostly interested in the training area where as Miroku was more interested in the meditation area, I glanced over things and took note of a few things that seemed familiar to what the present day era had though some were completely strange and unusual to me.

Tsukiko took us to where the sleeping chambers where, there was a three whole caves with sleeping chambers in them, one cave designated to the men the other designated to the women, then there was one designated to the couples. I was a little surprised that they would have families raised here but there not bad but I couldn't help but think of what might happen if one or both parents never came back to greet their child or children, at least they were all safe in this hideout. We walked on and Tsukiko showed us to the bathing areas they had two caves each had a hot springs one was for the men the other for the women, everything was so well organised and planned out, this place had everything. We got shown to a few other places that some of the colt members liked to hang out and relax at, even though they said they liked and lived for the training they showed of a sense of humanity one could say, just relaxing with friends without thinking of their work or problems.

We had walked for a little wondering around as Tsukiko talked and answered questions for everyone, I didn't speak I just wanted to know if Hana was ok "Hey Tsukiko! Kagome!" Kaito called as he ran over to us. He didn't have his mask on this time though he had, golden fluffy, ruffled, short hair and bright green eyes, he didn't look like the type I'd expect to kill but then again this isn't the type of place to be judged on appearances. "Hey Kaito" Tsukiko said I gave a smile "So uh, Hana's all good…" Kaito said with a smile on his face but it was one of those smiles that tells you there's something more to it then there telling "There's something else?" I said. "Agreed, you're horrible at keeping things a secret" Tsukiko said Kaito puffed a sigh "Well Hikaru told him about you and your friends being here… And uh…" Kaito says as he looks away "Spit it out Kaito!" Tsukiko snapped.

"She's not happy at all she's furious and demands to see you now, Hikaru doesn't think it's wise but says it's your choice" Kaito says with a worried look, my brows knitted together as my ears flicked back slightly, I inhaled deeply as I clenched my hands into fists. This is it, it's time to face my sister and make things right finally, I'll do whatever it takes to make her listen to me "Where is she?" I asked Tsukiko and Kaito gave each other a worried look "I'll take you" Kaito says. "Hey Kaito can you ask my father what he wants me to do now" Tsukiko asked "Sure…" Kaito replied then looked at me I gave a nod Kaito and I walked together, we were headed to a spot I hadn't been yet, a cave, we went through it. There was a beautiful, serene and isolated clearing with a few trees here and there, a small waterfall and small basin, a hut "Is this where Hana lives?" I asked "Yes, she has this place to herself, she's lucky in ways and unlucky in others I just wish I could help her more she seemed to close herself off since your father died" Kaito said sadly.

I looked at him seeing that he had a glimmer in his eyes "You really do love her don't you?" I asked Kaito looked to me and gave a nod as his brows knitted together "More than anything, I'd gladly give my life up for her" Kaito replied. I smiled he's nice, polite and has no problem telling the truth about his feelings he'd make Hana happy, she needs someone to make her happy, to look out for her "Hopefully it doesn't come to that, it'd be nice having you're as a brother-in-law" I said. Kaito had a blush on his face as it turned into an awed look and turned away, he cleared his throat "Uh, thank you Kagome but that choice is up to Hana I will not force her into doing anything" Kaito says Kaito and I stopped seeing Hikaru leave the hut he came over to us. "Hana is inside, please try and remain calm and not do anything rash" Hikaru said I gave a nod "I promise, thank you" I said Hikaru gave a nod "Come Kaito we must tend to our guests" Hikaru said "Yes sir, good luck Kagome" Kaito said and walked off at Hikaru's side.

I took a breath and walked towards the hut as I got closer I could feel vibes radiate out from the hut, fear and hatred, I knocked on the door "Who is it?" Hana's voice trailed out she sounded sophisticated, fierce yet gentle and quaint. "Hana, it's Kagome" I said aloud the door swung open the breeze caused my hair to sway, Hana stood there in her human form the only one I knew before the night it all happened, her chocolate brown hair was left out and her fringe swept to the left side, her blue eyes shot me an icy glare. Her arms were crossed over her chest she was slightly taller than me and had a more toned and curved slender body, she had a black silk robes on that had silver swirl embroidery on it, she dazzled me by how beautiful she was, she had an air about her like a leader does the type of air Koga has about him. "In…" Hana says giving me a glare and moving to the side I walked into her hut and the door slammed shut "Why are you really here?" Hana asked I looked at her in confusion and awe "I came to apologize Hana, what I did was wrong but I was a child, how was I meant to know that it was you?" I said.

"Apologize… It's a bit late for that don't you think? Do you have any idea what leaving home did to father and I? No because you're spoilt everything always had to be about you…" Hana said coldly what? Me? how can she say that, I let out a growl. "At least I'm apologizing! You or father could have explained everything the next day instead of just disappearing leaving Sota and I to think you were dead! Did you ever think of that?! Or how you and father leaving affected grandpa, mom, Sota and I?!" I yelled Hana frowned "See right there that's the problem it's about you again" Hana said harshly. My eyes narrowed as I tried to refrain from doing something stupid "No not everything is about me and I don't want it to be, I don't want to cause trouble I'm such a klutz if I could have changed things I would have but I can't so this is the best I can do, so accept that I'm trying to do something about it, what have you done?" I snapped Hana looked at me in awe "I helped father, I follow in his footsteps you choose to be a priestess, you wouldn't be able to handle the assassin life…" Hana said. She's changing topic, I could sense sadness radiate of her "Hana don't change the subject, I know I'm not cut out to be an assassin but at least I'm embracing my wolf side, I choose to be a priestess because I believe in helping others…" I said Hana turned away "Like I care what you do, you've wasted your chance you wanted father to kill me because you thought I was a monster, you can't take back the feelings that came from that" Hana said.

 **YAY! Chapter 6 done, I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know through reviewing or PM (Private Message) me, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hana's thoughts and feelings

**Thanks for the review Kimmico I'll work on the those things you've said.**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait but my family has had one bad thing after another happen, I'll upload when I can and try to get up some more chapters in the next couple of days. Just a disclaimer to start this off I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother) and Deathraze (Naraku's sword and the new character: Tsukiko (Hikaru's daughter) and Kaito (Hana's best friend). Alright enjoy guys.**

Chapter 7: Hana's thoughts and feelings

Kagome's view:

"I can't take away what I did Hana but I want to start over, please at least give me a chance" I said "Hikaru told me I am to train you and your wolf demon friends, we start tomorrow at dawn, meet me back here with your friends" Hana said "Does this mean you're going to try to start a fresh?" I asked. "I don't make promises that I'm uncertain of" Hana said I sighed softly as I looked to the ground "I'm sure Hikaru has somewhere for your friends to stay, when you get back send Tsukiko and Kaito to me I want to speak to them" Hana said "Why don't you come back with me I have friends I'd like you to meet before…" I started to say. Hana gave a me look "I'll see them tomorrow just go and rest you won't be getting much tomorrow, I expect you to be up before dawn so can start as soon as the sun starts to rise" Hana said I exhaled heavily this is going to be harder than I thought at least she's trying though hopefully I can get through to her "Ok, goodnight Hana" I said. I went to the door and opened it wanting her to say good night or bye but she stayed silent, I walked out and shut the door behind me "That could have gone worse…" I murmured as I walked back the way I came slowly.

I couldn't help but think maybe Hana could have been blaming me because of her mistake or if she was just being plain stubborn seeing it only from her angle, I knitted my brows together as I tried to think of a way to sort our issue out. I came back to where everyone was and they all looked curious about what happened "So how'd it go? Does she still want to kill you?" Inuyasha puffed "Shut it mutt" Koga growled "Kagome if she was harsh on you but didn't physical touch you she's trying in her own way" Kaito said. I looked at him and smiled slightly "Thanks, Hana actually wanted to speak to you and Tsukiko" I said "Probably about you're training tomorrow no doubt, let's go lover boy" Tsukiko said "Tsukiko…" Kaito hissed I giggled seeing Kaito's face flush bright red they ran off to see Hana. "She yelled at you didn't she?" Hikaru asked I looked to him as I lost my smile "It's to be expected she won't change overnight but I believe Kaito is right about Hana" I replied "I'm sure your father is happy knowing you are both willing to try and sort out your differences but enough talk let me show you to where you'll be staying" Hikaru said.

Hana's view:

I stared at the canvas I had on the wall of my father and I, Hikaru has asked me to look after and teach Kagome and her friends but I can't understand why I should in way I want to look after my family Kagome Sota mom and grandpa back home. I shook my head I can't go back since that night having Kagome my sister call me a monster and now seeing her like me a half wolf demon I sighed heavily a knock rung out "Hana Kaito and I are here, can we come in?" Tsukiko called "Yeah come in" I said. I went to greet them "Hey so how'd it go?" Tsukiko asked I frowned "She is making this about her saying that I was at fault for leaving and not visiting" I replied "Your fault? Kagome came to apologize and wanted to fix things between you guys, she did apologize right?" Tsukiko said "Yes she did..." I said. "Hana are you ok with Kagome being here? She was really worried when she heard you were injured and she's been egger to see you" Kaito said I looked at him "To be honest I don't know…" I replied I looked back to the canvas I could only just see "She is my blood related family but my place is here with you guys, you are all my family now" I said.

"You'll always have us Hana" Kaito said I looked at him and smiled Tsukiko cleared her throat "So uh about why you called us here" Tsukiko said "Right, Hikaru wants you guys to train some of Kagome's friends I'll be teaching Kagome and her wolf demon friends I wanted to know about her friends and what they are like" I said. "There's three wolf demons, Koga is the leader then he has two followers his right and left hand men Ginta and Hakkaku" Tsukiko said "Ginta and Hakkaku seem to be quite stand back guys, Koga is straightforward and is protective of Kagome he and a half dog demon Inuyasha fight over her" Kaito said. So Kagome has men fighting for her hand too this Koga won't like me pushing Kagome with training tomorrow but I don't care Hikaru has asked me to train her and that's what I'm going to do, I don't make exceptions for anyone she'll have to keep up or go home. "Inuyasha is very headstrong and cocky he's very self-absorbed, then there's Shippo a fox demon he's only a child but he seems very intelligent for his age" Tsukiko said "Well work on team work skills with Inuyasha and strategy with Shippo" I said "Right there's a few more a monk, demon slayer and two-tailed cat demon" Tsukiko said.

"What are they like?" I asked "The monk is Miroku and he's a very big pervert, the demon slayer Sango is experienced in combat skills, the two-tailed cat Kirara is Sango's companion" Kaito replied "Well Kaito you take Miroku and Shippo tomorrow Miroku can do the same as Shippo and test both of them on their skill in combat" I said as I looked at him. "Alright" Kaito said "Tsukiko you take Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara tomorrow, Inuyasha will work on team work while Sango and Kirara can do some combat training and some techniques" I said as I looked to her "So I get the dog, I told you she'd let me teach that arrogant pup" Tsukiko said bitterly. "Tsukiko you guys change around so you get to work with all of them so it's fair, Kaito will work with Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara the next day" I said "He has such a foul mouth I wish I could…" Tsukiko puffed "Tsukiko we can't hurt them your father said so" I said. "I know I think I may go get some sleep was there anything else?" Tsukiko asked "I want them up before dawn so we can start at dawn that's it night Tsukiko" I said "Right night guys" Tsukiko said and walked out "Hana did you want to talk about anything? I understand it must be hard having Kagome suddenly appear back in your life" Kaito said.

Kaito has always been there for me and listened to me and being human there's so much emotion that builds up for being in your demon state maybe if I was a demon there may not have been that much difference and Kagome would have been ok. Not that I would want to change being a half demon or my parents my father was a well-respected and loved man, my mother is a kind and generous woman though I knew our mother wouldn't be alive forever, I would have eventually had to go get Kagome and Sota and look after them. Would Sota know about us? Kagome would have told him if not her then mother surely "Hana?" Kaito said "Huh?" I puffed as I had been brought out of my thoughts, I looked at Kaito "Sorry Kaito I was just thinking… Foolish thoughts though so it's nothing fuss over" I said as I went to sit by the fire pit I had going. Kaito came over and sat beside me "Hana it may help if you talk about everything I know it may make you upset but no one is going to see you upset but me and you know I would never tell anyone of our conversations unless you say it's ok" Kaito said "Kaito thank you sometimes I think you're the only one who understands me here other than Tsukiko and Hikaru" I said as I looked at him.

Kaito smiled warmly at me "I'll always be there for you Hana, if you want to talk I'll listen" Kaito said "I was having thoughts about Kagome and Sota, if she hadn't of come here our mother is human after all and won't be around forever so I would have eventually had to go and get them as much as it pains me to say our place is here were half demons" I said. "So you would have gone to get them even after what happened with Kagome?" Kaito asked "I'm the eldest, even if they think we or I am a monster we're half breeds and we belong here" I replied "Hana you're not a monster" Kaito said. "Kagome apologize for what she said but I don't know if I put it behind me being called a monster… The look on her face, I can't forget that Kaito" I said softly "Kagome is trying she changed for you to prove she doesn't think you're a monster…" Kaito said and sighed. "I just wish that I could do something, seeing you like this upset and angry I'm lost in how to make things better for you" Kaito said I looked to him seeing him gaze into the fire, his green eyes twinkle with a pained look I gritted my teeth as my brows knitted together "Kaito…" I said as I place my hand on his shoulder.

Kaito looked at me "I'm grateful to have you as a friend and that you go out of your way to make me happy but this issue between Kagome and I looks like it may take a long time to resolve so please don't worry about me" I said Kaito "I won't deny want you want but if I can ever help please let me know" Kaito said. I smiled and gave a nod "I will" I said "If you don't mind me asking what will you be doing with Kagome and the wolf demons tomorrow?" Kaito asked "Testing their combat skills then training in as my combat skills I can get through" I replied "Around here or in the training area?" Kaito asked. "Around here I'll give them an hour break" I said "Sounds like they're in for a full on day" Kaito said "I'm not going easy on them no one here has been treated differently" I said "True, well I better get going if you're to get up early" Kaito said. "I can get up early you know me" I said Kaito chuckled "Yeah I do and I also know being a human makes you tried and don't lie I've noticed you're not as focused as when your half demon" Kaito said I grinned "Does nothing get passed you?" I asked "I haven't had anything slip past me yet" Kaito said with a smirk.

I chuckled as I shook my head, Kaito got up and I got up after and walked to the door with him "Goodnight Hana" Kaito said "Goodnight Kaito see you in the morning" I said Kaito gave a smile and nod and walked off I shut the door. I went back to the fire pit and sat down and thought about what Kaito said, Kagome had worried of me when she heard I was injured and was egger to see me then the biggest thing I had a problem believing was her changing for me, just so she could prove she didn't mean what she said. I sighed heavily things will be much better when I'm a half demon again I just have to wait till sundown tomorrow and I can be myself again, the half wolf demon that I am meant to be, being a half breed never bothered me and I loved being what I was. Though I did like being human it took away my senses and some abilities I had grown to acquire over the years, I wanted to be like my father and prove I was worthy of taking his place in protecting the wolf demon tribes and help create peace over the region by assisting Hikaru with the Grim Reapers.

Kagome's view:

I laid awake next to Sango, Hikaru had two spare caves with our own hot springs not far from where he's quarters are, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku stayed in one cave while, Shippo, Kirara, Sango and I stayed in the other. I sighed softly thinking about the little argument Hana and I had "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked "Just thinking, Hana kept saying I was being selfish that I had always made everything about me" I replied "You're not selfish Kagome, you've helped a lot of people and you have become popular because of your kindest" Sango said. "Maybe but I have never asked to be popular and I don't want everything to be about me, I've been compared to Kikyo and now to Hana and my father…" I said "You're still you Kagome besides I bet no one else here is a demon with priestess powers" Sango said I laughed lightly "Guess your right I could be stronger than anyone here" I said. "Kagome you have so much power you can create barriers, you almost broke Kanna's mirror if she didn't decide to let the souls go, you saved Koga by purifying the fake shard he had, you can disrupt Kagura's wind…" Sango said I smiled "Alright I think that's enough of an ego boost for me thanks Sango" I said "No problem, goodnight Kagome" Sango said "Night Sango" I said.

 **I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know through reviewing or PM (Private Message) me, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Training Day

**I'm sorry for the long wait yet again gosh I'm starting to sound like a broken record *sigh* Anways just a disclaimer to start this off I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother), Deathraze (Naraku's sword), Tsukiko (Hikaru's daughter) and Kaito (Hana's best friend), Alright enjoy guys.**

Chapter 8: Training Day

Hana's view:

I got up early and changed into my assassin outfit I went to the canvas and bowed my head in respect "Father I will do my best today and try to help Kagome" I said, I went to a large cupboard that was filled with weapons, I took out a few to practise with. I walked off and went outside, I went to train before Kagome and her wolf demon friends got here, I rotated the weapons I had to not just to keep myself strong but experienced in all the different styles and ways of using different weapons. I used a metal staff that can extend with hidden features first then two daggers, katanas, sickle and chain, it went on for at least an hour and a half though I didn't get to practice with them all "Hana hey!" Tsukiko called. I puffed a sigh as I turned around "Morning Tsukiko they ready yet?" I asked Tsukiko shook her head "Kaito is talking to the guys and Shippo said he was going to get Sango and Kagome up" Tsukiko replied I groaned as I looked away.

"Least she's made a huge difference by coming here, she does want to try and be a part of your life" Tsukiko said "I know but I did tell her to be up and ready the sun has only got so much time before it rises now" I said Tsukiko nods her head "I'm sure she'll get used to getting up if it's to impress you" Tsukiko said. "I don't want to be impressed Tsukiko but she's here now and it's my job to train her and her friends" I said "Just don't murder them with training on their first day" Tsukiko said with a playful smirk I chuckled slightly "Come on Tsukiko you know me" I said Tsukiko laughed. "I sure do, you'd train yourself to death" Tsukiko said she sighed as she looked back the way she came "I better see if there all up and ready to start the day, I'll see you later" Tsukiko said Tsukiko ran off and I packed the weapons up and went back inside. I placed all the weapons back in their correct place and then waited outside for Kagome and her wolf demon friends, I hope she doesn't take too long I did tell her to be her early, this is going to a be pain I can just see it.

Kagome's view:

"Kagome wake up, it's almost sunrise" Sango's voice rung out I groaned and sat up as I rubbed my eyes "I hate getting up early" I muttered I looked around Shippo was nowhere in sight and neither was Kirara "Sango where's Shippo and Kirara?" I asked. "They're out side with the guys, you're the last up" Sango replied I puffed a sigh as my ears went back "Just great, first impression for training and I'm last up" I groaned "At least you have a chance to get on Hana's good side today and get to know her again" Sango said "Yeah I just hope she's going to go easy on the training but I doubt it" I said. "Well I could help at night times or in break times if your struggling with a few techniques" Sango said I smiled as my ears perked up "Thanks Sango" I said "Hey morning Kagome, I hope you had a good rest Hana's waiting for you and your friends" Tsukiko said as she came in to the cave she's waiting that can't be good "I better get going then" I said as I jumped up and quickly brushed through my hair with my fingers. Tsukiko laughed "Better hurry Hana isn't a patient person" Tsukiko teased I grabbed Zealous "I'll see you guys later bye" I said and ran out to see everyone standing around talking "Good morning Kagome" Kaito said "Good morning, sorry but we have to go Hana's waiting" I said.

"I'd hurry if I were you the suns almost up and good luck" Kaito said I looked at Koga "We'll follow you" Koga said I gave a smile "Right, let's go then" I said and ran off with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku following behind. It felt weird but at the same time it felt so natural "Uh sister Kagome is Hana going to be ok with us?" Ginta asked "I think she's more likely to pick on me today Ginta" I said "I'm sure she'll come around" Koga said as he ran beside me "I hope so" I said. We got her area "This is all Hana's?" Hakkaku asked "Yes" I replied I couldn't see Hana outside oh this is just great, I'm late Hana definitely won't be taking it easy on me "Is Hana still human?" Ginta asked "Yes she won't change back until tonight but just because she is human it does not mean she is going to go easy on anyone" Zealous replied.

Hana's view:

I had been waiting for fifteen minutes for Kagome and her wolf demon friends since Tsukiko left, the sun was so close to rising now I went inside and sighed heavily, I had on my assassin clothing but left my mask off, they should be here by now. I frowned as I sat by the fire pit, I made the fire up and sat down in front of it on my cushions taking in its warmth I sighed heavily as I leant back a knock on the door echoed out "Hana it's Kagome, I'm sorry I'm late my friends are with me" Kagome's voice trailed in. I gritted my teeth "Get in here Kagome, you and your friends" I called out they are so late what on earth took them so long "Sorry Hana" Kagome said "Do you know how late you are? What did I say?" I questioned as I stood up "I know but I didn't mean it I slept in" Kagome said "Tsukiko tells me that you want to impress me" I said. I turned around to see her and the three wolf demons I was told about "It's true, I want to be on your good side Hana, I meant what I said last night" Kagome said "We'll see… Let's go we have work to do and try to keep up" I said and walked off outside.

Kagome's view:

I sighed followed her and just when I thought we were getting somewhere, I followed her Koga walked beside me as Ginta and Hakkaku followed behind "Kagome see that waterfall" Hana said "Yes it's beautiful" I replied. Hana looked at me with a stern look "Be that as it may, you are climb up the rock wall beside it there's a cave behind the waterfall in the middle you are to go in and retrieve my sword, alone" Hana said my ears twitched "There's nothing in there but the sword right?" I asked. Hana raised a brow "Wolf demons do not show fear give me Zealous and get my sword" Hana said sternly I my ears flicked back slightly I handed over Zealous and started to walk off towards the waterfall "Kagome hurry up time is precious here" Hana called out I sighed softly maybe after training she won't be so harsh. I ran off, I thought I was close to understanding her yesterday looks like I only just scratched the surface but if she would have come home I could have apologised and maybe even come here with her and father I shook my head as my ears perked up I have to focus on my task.

Hana's view:

I watched Kagome run off to the waterfall that should keep her busy for a while "Do you enjoy tormenting her?" one asked I looked back "Excuse me?" I said "You heard what I said" the wolf demon with black hair said I raised a brow as I folded my arms across my chest. "Look here pal I don't care that you are in love with Kagome, even though she is my sister it is my job to train you and that is what I'm doing so do what I tell you or you'll get a harder assignment" I said sternly with an alpha look my father had taught me many things about being a wolf demon and how to maintain dominance and control. He's harsh gaze turned to a concerned look as he glanced over to Kagome I looked to the other two "Names and titles?" I said "Ginta second in command to Koga, I'm his right hand man" Ginta said "Hakkaku third in command to Koga, I'm his left hand man" Hakkaku said they both seemed slightly nervous and though they have more reason to be scared then anything. "So let's get you boys ready for a work out, Koga you'll be duelling with me, Ginta and Hakkaku your to are sparing do not go easy I'll know if you do" I said and then walked off and into my hut and got out four training staffs, I came out chucking one to each of them Koga caught his Hakkaku and Ginta fumbled theirs a bit.

Kagome's view:

I was partially wet from the water splashing off the rocks I looked back to see Hana sparing with Koga and she actually predicted his moves, Ginta and Hakkaku were sparing but they didn't seem as intense as Koga and Hana. I sighed softly as I looked back up to see the cave opening up ahead "Just a little further" I muttered and grabbed hold of the ledge, I pulled myself up and looked around the dark, gloomy cave, something about it gave me the creeps, I didn't even get a weapon. I slowly walked further into the cave, my eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness just then I heard rocks fumble across the ground and my ear perked up as my eyes widened in fear I waited for a few minutes and there was no noise maybe it was just nothing. I kept walking and could see something shiny in the distance "That must be Hana's sword" I said softly walked to towards it when I heard a low soft growling/grumbling noise "That can't be good" I muttered I walked towards what I believed was Hana's sword slowly.

I got to the object to see it was a sword but rusty "Into my trap young pup finally I shall have revenge" a harsh snarling voice echoed softly through the cave my ears turned back as I grabbed the sword and held it out defensively. A chuckle echoed out "I expected you to be more like Hana but never mind you shall be an easy kill" the voice sneered as I saw crimson eyes with golden speckles shimmer in lust, the lust to kill, I stepped back trying not to tremble. "Look here I may not be Hana but I can still put up a good fight" I said trying to sound tougher or at least give me more time to figure out what he was or how to get of this cave alive "Good fight huh? We shall see young pup" he puffed smoke came my way that smelt of ash, cinders. I coughed waving the smoke away with one hand that's when it struck me "You're a dragon… How'd you get in here?" I questioned "I came in as a presumed dead body and then used the cover of the darkness making my way along the rocky wall above, hearing Hana lived in this area I then came into this cave hoping she'd come in here but instead I get you" the dragon replied with disgust in in his tone.

"Why do you want Hana?" I asked "Hana killed my brother, I was going to avenge him but I think now that killing you will be fair" the dragon replied I frowned as all my frustration and anger built up "Ok pal let's get a few things straight…" I growled. The dragon chuckled "A lecture this should be amusing" the dragon sneered "Shut it!" I snapped "I am not be as strong and as skilled as Hana but I'm also a Priestess and I am nothing like Kikyo before you start comparing me to her as well, I've had it being compared to people!" I growled as my tailed flicked in annoyance. "Thanks for letting me know your weakness pup and that of Hana's, I think I'll kill you first just to wind up Hana then kill her and everyone else in this pathetic hell hole" the dragon snickered my ears flopped to each side as my tail hung still, our weakness? I shook my head shaking off thoughts and questions. "I won't let you!" I yelled "But as you said you are not as strong as Hana in fighting so how will you protect your-self let alone your sister?" the dragon questioned "I'll protect Hana, my friends or anyone else from demons and people like you with my life however I can" I said with determination I then ran over to him raising Hana's sword the dragon moved and I was hit with great force sent flying out of the cave.

 **I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know through reviewing or PM (Private Message) me, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**

 **PS. Got another story that should be up tonight or tomorrow that's a definite tonight or tomorrow it's a crossover InuYasha/Dragon Age: Inquisition it would be great to have some feedbacks on it, I think it's gonna be my best yet but we shall see...**


	9. Chapter 9: Kagome's power & Hana's fear

**Hey guys back again anways just a disclaimer to start this off I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother), Deathraze (Naraku's sword), Tsukiko (Hikaru's daughter) and Kaito (Hana's best friend), Alright enjoy guys.**

Chapter 9: Kagome's power & Hana's fear

Hana's view:

"Ah!" Kagome's scream echoed out I looked over to see her flying towards a tree "Kagome!" Koga yelled "Stay here that's an order" I said sternly just as I ran over Kagome had hit the tree and fell to the ground I ran over to her and knelt by her side "What happened?" I asked. "Hana a dragon is here, he wants revenge" Kagome said "That's ridiculous" I said and stood up Kagome stood up after me and grabbed my arm as I went to walk off "Look!" Kagome said sternly as she pointed to the cave with my sword. Suddenly a dragon flew out it was a pitch black dragon with crimson eyes that had golden speckles through them "Kagome go to your friends I'll deal with him" I said and snatched the sword from her "I'm staying and don't tell me otherwise" Kagome said. I looked at her she was staring at the dragon with a look I knew all too well she was determined to do this even if it killed her I looked to the dragon "Alright then let's do this, take the wings out first that or go for underneath it, the scales on top are too hard to pierce through" I said "Got it" Kagome said.

The dragon spat out fire around us leaving us standing in a large ring of fire, the dragon landed in front of us and snarled bearing his large teeth "Hana I came for revenge you killed my brother" the dragon said I smiled. "You'll have to be more specific I kill a lot of things" I said "His name was Noboru" the dragon said that's the son of the dragon that was killed by Naraku the other day "I remember now but maybe you should be heading after Naraku" I said. The dragon puffed out smoke with an irritated looked "Why would I do that?" the dragon said as a deep growl followed after "Because just yesterday he killed a dragon by the name of Rokuro" I said the dragon looked at me in disbelief as a thirst for blood filled his eyes. "I'm telling you the truth, so now you can either join us and get revenge on Naraku or you can die" I said the dragon closed his eyes as sparks of fire started spitting out of his mouth Kagome grabbed the sword off me and pushed me through the fire.

I landed on the other side with a few burns and bits of ash covered me I looked back to see the dragon breathing fire at Kagome "Kagome!" I exclaimed I got up just as the dragon backed up and Kagome leaped over to him. Kagome had some sort of barrier surrounding her, my eyes widened in fear as my heart raced pounding hard in my chest she raised the sword and went to swing the sword but as she did she let the barrier down to attack him. A smirk formed on the dragon as he raised his tail "Kagome! Move!" I yelled it was too late though the dragon had slammed his tail against Kagome flinging her back into the rocky wall. Just as Kagome went to get up the dragon coiled his tail around her tightly Kagome was unable to get out of it's grasp the dragon looked at me "I hope you know how I feel now Hana" the dragon puffed with a look of anger raging through his eyes.

He threw Kagome in the air towards his head and had his whole mouth around her within seconds and then she was gone he ate her I felt my heart sink in my chest I watched my father died and now my sister. Tears filled my eyes as I realised how much I really loved her how I wished things were different "You bastard!" I yelled "You killed my brother and now I have made it even by killing your sister" the dragon puffed proudly. "This was between you and I no one else you'll pay for this!" I yelled in rage I felt so much hate built up towards the dragon yet I felt such a mess I sent my sister to the cave to get my sword and in doing so I got her killed. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my teeth together as I tightly clenched my hands into fists I swear I'll avenge you Kagome I ran towards him leaping through the fire just as I did he flung his tail at me sending me flying back towards my hut.

Kagome's view:

I fell into his stomach I got up slowly trying to get up without falling over slime that was everywhere I could see what looked to be some sort of hot acid, sparks of fire light up from it just then I felt the dragon move. "Ah!" I screamed as I lost my footing and fell back I had my hands out to help break the impact but my right hand sliced on something sharp "Ouch!" I yelped as instantly clutched my right hand with my left to see and smell blood. I looked at my right hand seeing it was a straight cut like something a knife or sword would do, wait sword "Hana's sword" I exclaimed and looked back to see it lying there in slime and the blade part covered in my blood. I picked it up as I went to stand up "Least I have a weapon but how do I get out I can't come out the way I came in and I'm defiantly not waiting for him to feel the need to go" I muttered out loud I frowned as I lent the sword down into part of stomach lining.

Just as I did that a pink glow sparked from the sword and the dragon swayed I pressed the sword in more as I held onto it so I didn't fall into the hot liquid "Ah! Stop moving!" I screamed out I looked at the sword. I could see a glow from my hands going through the sword and part of its stomach around the area I held the sword was slowly purifying "Am I doing that?" I questioned out loud I planted my feet down and pulled out the sword. He stopped moving he was very heavy in his breathing, I can hurt him, I'll use my Priestess powers on him and purify him I knitted my brows together and held the sword in front of me with the blade point facing up. I closed my eyes and prayed with all my might summoning any and all the power I had, I felt my senses take over and power radiate around me pure and serene, I could sense the spot where I had to hit him if I were to purify him.

I ran and sliced my way through the layers making my way to his point then sliced down the sword at his point his roar echoed out so loud a bright white light engulfed the area as the heat from his body emitted around the area. As a little pieces of white and pink speckles of light had floated around me as the light had dimmed down and the heat with it once the light was gone I was left standing in the skeleton of the dragon still covered in slime. I sighed in relief as I knelt down "It's over, I did it" I said softly as my ears turned back slightly "Kagome!" Hana called out I looked over to see her running over to me she had a slight gash across her torso. I stood up feeling tears in my eyes seeing her tears running down her face she collided with me embracing me in a hug "Kagome are you ok? Are you hurt?" Hana asked in worry as she separated from me as she looked me over I smiled slightly "I'm ok Hana but your hurt" I said.

"I'm so sorry I sent you up there" Hana said "It's ok Hana, I would do anything to make up for what I said in the past and I…" I started to say when Hana hugged me cutting me off from speaking "I thought you were dead" Hana cried. I hugged her back as my ears folded back "I'm sorry I made you think that but I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't even know I'd make it" I said I was swallowed by a dragon and survived I never thought I'd be eaten by a dragon and survive. She separated from me slightly "You're staying with me tonight ok" Hana said I smiled it was the side of her that she showed to me, to our family I smiled "I missed you Hana" I said as I hugged her she laughed softly. "I missed you too I'm so sorry for being hard on you but it did hurt what you said but feeling like I lost you before hurts so much more" Hana said I let a few tears run down my face "I regret everything I said and the way I acted, I love you Hana and I promise to think before I do or say anything" I said.

Hana's view:

I held her close I never wanted to feel the loss of a family member dying again "No, we're sisters just act like yourself never change for anyone Kagome, I love you" I said it felt like ages that stood there in each other's embrace. "Hana, Kagome are you both ok?" Hikaru asked Kagome and I separated and looked at him, everyone else was near my hut away from us "Hana's injured" Kagome said "And you got eaten by a dragon are you sure you're ok?" I said with a look. Kagome giggled "I still can't believe that happened or that I got out" Kagome said "You did more than that you killed him" I said "I see things are ok now between you both" Hikaru said with a smile. "Yes it is" I said as I had my arm around her shoulders Kagome placed her hand around my back as she smiled it was like we had never parted though some part of me still hurt and couldn't let go it wasn't worth risking my sister's life.

Hikaru pulled us into a hug "I'm so glad you girls worked things out, your father would be so proud of you two" Hikaru said "Thank you Hikaru for not turning Kagome away" I said Hikaru chuckled "I could never turn away a Higurashi" Hikaru said. We separated "Now what to do with this mess…" Hikaru said looking at the dragon skeleton "Sango is a demon slayer maybe she has an idea to makes weapons or armour out of it" Kagome said "New weapons sounds good, I'll go and have a chat with her" Hikaru said. He gave us a smile and went to walked off "Oh before I go…" Hikaru said he looked at us "Will you girls be working as a team?" Hikaru asked "Kagome should be a Priestess it's her way of helping" I said. "Actually I belong here I don't want to be an assassin but I do want to help I can use my priestess powers to purify evil" Kagome said "Are you sure?" I asked she looked at me and smiled "Yes you're my sister and our father helped create this place and I want to help protect it like he did and you do" Kagome said.

 **I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know through reviewing or PM (Private Message) me, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**

 **Special thanks to Kimmico for commenting all the time and expressing your feelings it's always great to hear your opinions and thoughts on the story.**

 **I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10: Making up lost time

**Hey guys so sorry about the wait it's been hectic to get some free time anways just a disclaimer to start this off I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother), Deathraze (Naraku's sword), Tsukiko (Hikaru's daughter) and Kaito (Hana's best friend), Alright enjoy guys.**

Chapter 10: Making up lost time.

Hana's view:

"Very well then, you girls go get cleaned up and get some rest we have our rest day tomorrow" Hikaru said "Rest day?" Kagome questioned "Every now and then we have a day where we don't train and just do normal things" I said. "Then we should look our best right?" Kagome said I laughed "What are you talking about we're Higurashi's we always look good" I said she laughed "I'll leave you two alone to catch up I'll speak with Sango in the meantime" Hikaru said. Hikaru walked off I looked at Kagome then sighed as I looked to the cave behind the waterfall "Hana stop blaming yourself, it's over now" Kagome said "Yes… I know" I said as I looked at Kagome and smiled slightly. "Hana?" Kagome said "Even though our past hurts me I will never put you or anyone else in danger again" I said "You can't protect everyone all the time Hana, it's not possible all we can do is live in the present" Kagome said.

I chuckled "You sure do sound like mom" I said she looked at me in awe then smiled as she raised a brow crossing her arms across her chest giving a stern look "Well then young lady let's get back to the hut to get you cleaned up" Kagome said I could help but laugh. "Yes mom!" I said in a sarcastic tone giving a salute Kagome laughed I slung my arm around her as we walked back to me hut I could see her friends looked curious though Koga looked very distressed and Inuyasha looked pissed off. I stopped while I held Kagome back "Hana what's wrong?" Kagome asked I looked at her "Kagome those men, Inuyasha and Koga do you like either of them?" I questioned she looked at me in awe as her cheeks turned slightly rosy. She looked away "Well I've always felt I loved Inuyasha, I think of Koga as a friend his loyal and sincere but at the moment knowing who I am now and everything…" Kagome started "Sister you don't have to grow up so fast, I'm not even thinking of getting a mate just yet let's just enjoy our time together we can talk boys later" I said.

She looked at me giving a slight smile then hugged me "I love you sister" Kagome said I smiled and hugged her back "I love you too sister" I said then broke away "Come on now let's get to your friends so your two suiters can yell at me and then we can go get cleaned up and have some sister time" I said. "I won't let them yell at you, it wasn't your fault" Kagome said I rolled my eyes "Come on you worry-wort" I said as I walked towards her friends, Kaito and Tsukiko "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have got Kagome killed!" Koga exclaimed. "Back off flea-bag Kagome ain't yours even though you are right" Inuyasha growled "Stop please, Hana and I have sorted things out so please don't take it out on her" Kagome said "Kagome they have every right to yell at me I put you in danger even though I didn't know about that dragon" I said. "Hana I agree with Kagome, you both have sorted things out if you didn't send her up there and your both alive which is the most important thing" Kaito said I looked at him "Uh just get a room already…" Tsukiko puffed "Tsukiko!" Kaito and I exclaimed.

Kagome's view:

I laughed Hana gave me a look "Kagome and I are going to have some catch up time we'd prefer to be left alone for the rest of the day" Hana said and walked off with a slight blush across her cheeks I looked at Tsukiko she gave a wink and a sly grin I giggled. I looked at all my friends "I have to catch up with Hana but I'll see you later today, have fun" I said then ran off to catch up with Hana I got to her hut and closed the door behind me she was in the hall way staring at a canvas. It had dad and herself on it "Dad would be proud of you" I said she shook her head then looked at me "No he'd be proud of you" Hana said I giggled "Of us" I said she smiled. "Come on let's wash up" Hana said and walked to one room that had her own personal hot spring "Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see a hot spring" I said she laughed "What's mine is yours" Hana said.

We started to strip off our clothing then hoped in I sighed "This is heaven!" I exclaimed "The only time you have to get used to not having one is when you go on missions" Hana said as she started to clean herself up. I started to do the same "Hana I may not be able to stay for long I have to collect the jewel shards and destroy Naraku" I said as I hung my head slightly "You are not going anywhere without your big sister around" Hana said. I looked at her in awe "You'll come with me?" I asked "Of course we'll speak to Hikaru about arrangements and see if there's any new information about him" Hana said I smiled "Thanks Hana" I said. She smiled "Before **_that_** happened have I ever bailed on you?" Hana asked I shook my head remembering all the good times we had "No" I said then laughed remembering Hana going off at some boys that were picking on me when I was little.

"What's so funny?" Hana asked "Remember those boys that started teasing me and then you came along and…" I started Hana burst out laughing "I came along giving both of them the biggest wedgies" Hana l said I gave a nod "They never picked on me again after that" I said. "No one would because I'd never let anyone hurt you" Hana said I smiled I liked having Hana around it was like we had never been torn apart, after we finished washing up we relaxed in the hot spring I sighed. "Does Sota know?" Hana asked I looked at her "Not about what we are, I don't think we should tell him he'd want to come here, I don't want him getting caught up in this mess with Naraku" I replied "I agree about him coming here for now but he does need to know" Hana said. "Will Grandpa and mom be able to come here or will they have to stay there?" I asked Hana looked at me sadly "Grandpa is a wolf demon but mom is only human, it is their choice if they want to come here or not" Hana said.

I looked down wondering how long we'd have left with mom "How did you come here Kagome?" Hana asked I looked at Hana she had a curious look on her face "Through the well in the Shrine house on my fifteenth birthday, Sota went into the Shrine house to find Buyo and I went to help…" I said. "The well was sealed up though Grandpa and dad made sure of it" Hana said "It was sealed until a centipede demon broke through and snatched me bringing me to the bone-eaters well" I said "A demon broke through? What happened?" Hana asked with concern. "Well I went to get out of her grasp and I shot some form of light out of my hand and cut one of her arms clean off and was left in the bottom of the well alone" I said she was listening intently. "I got out of the well and walked around I was so confused and scared I saw the sacred tree but when I got there I saw Inuyasha pinned to it with a sacred arrow that was shot by Kikyo his first love" I said looking away slightly.

"I was then taking to…" I started telling my story which took a good two hours since Hana wanted all the details not just bits and pieces she looked at me with regret and sadness in her eyes and brought me to her and hugged me, my face grew hot. "Hana?!" I exclaimed "Oh relax Kagome it's not like we've never seen each other naked before" Hana said "Still…" I murmured "You remember when mom would try and give us bath time and we'd run around the house naked? Making mom and dad chase us" Hana said. I laughed "Yes! And Grandpa would just sit at the table reading a newspaper saying 'In my day…'" I said we both laughed "I think it's time to hop out your face is as red as a tomato" Hana said I giggled "So is yours" I said. We got out and dried Hana gave me an outfit to wear "Kagome this is a different sort wolf demon clothing so we have to act posh ok?" Hana said "You act posh?" I questioned with a teasing look "Ha-Ha, very funny" Hana said sarcastically.

Hana's view:

I had given Kagome a summer looking short (mid-thigh) Kimono that had no sleeves and was made out of silvery-white coloured fur with a golden coloured obi band and had a long silvery-white fur hooded cape that touched the ground to go with it. As well as fur boots in the same colour that went just below the knee, it also had a pair of white gloves with fur around the edge (same colour), I had the same outfit only the fur colour was different. I had golden-tan looking fur and a silver obi band and tan coloured gloves, we both got dressed "Wow this is comfortable and so fluffy and soft more than normal wolf fur" Kagome said "As I said it's different to normal wolf demon clothes" I said. We walked out and to my comfy relaxing lounge in front of the fire, we sat down making our selves comfortable "Hey Hana do you like Kaito?" Kagome asked "Yes of course he's my friend" I replied "I know he's your friend I meant do you have a thing for him at all?" Kagome asked.

I looked at her in awe as I felt my cheeks grow hot "A thing for Kaito? Oh no he's just a really good friend a best friend there's nothing more" I said as I looked to the fire Kagome giggled "Whatever you say sis" Kagome said. I looked back at her with a raised brow "And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked she smiled "Oh come on Hana he's totally head over heal for you and you blush like crazy when he gives you a compliment" Kagome said. I shut my eyes as I turned my head away slightly "Me in love with Kaito… No-no I think your way of point there" I said "Oh really? Cause I want the one who said love you did" Kagome said my eyes snapped open as I looked at her. She laughed "Your head over heal for him too huh?" Kagome said "Maybe… I don't know…" I groaned as I looked at the fire "Hana and Kaito sitting in a tree k-i-s…" Kagome started "That's it! You're gonna get it now!" I exclaimed and leapt at her she jumped away.

 **I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know through reviewing or PM (Private Message) me, thanks for reading guys till next time :)**

 **Special thanks to Kimmico for commenting all the time and expressing your feelings it's always great to hear your opinions and thoughts on the story and thanks to Kimmiko103.**

 **I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sisterly love

**Hey guys** **sorry about the extremely long wait I've had so much to do it's not funny. Before I start a big thank you to all my readers I have 495 views so far I know it's not much but to me it's something, so a massive thank you to everyone supporting me in this story and following it means a lot!**

 **Ok now on with a small note before the disclaimer, I am currently working on the eighth chapter right now, I have a couple chapters to finish of my other stories and hopefully they will all be uploaded tomorrow *Crossing Fingers***

 **Just a disclaimer to start this off I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother), Deathraze (Naraku's sword), Tsukiko (Hikaru's daughter) and Kaito (Hana's best friend), Alright enjoy guys.**

Chapter 11: Sisterly love

Hana's view:

Kagome ran around the hut I chased after her, she's so lucky I'm not in my half demon state "You're so dead when I catch you!" I exclaimed she laughed "I thought you'd be able to catch me, everyone says you're the best even in human state" Kagome said. Kagome looked back at me flashing a grin I frowned she then ran out of the house "Get back here!" I yelled as I chased after her "Come on sis catch me if you can!" Kagome teased she ran to the main den area where everyone was. They were all preparing for rest day tomorrow I could see where she was headed, her friends were up ahead with Tsukiko and Kaito "Kagome get back here!" I yelled she laughed "Hey Kaito!" Kagome yelled out. Her friends and mine looked over to us as well as everyone else in the area I sprinted jumping onto a stone bench and then jumped off and only just caught Kagome, we skidded across the ground, I quickly got up and pinned her to the ground.

"Don't you dare say a word!" I exclaimed softly she was smiling brightly and giggled "Your face was so funny!" Kagome exclaimed I felt my face burning in embarrassment, I hoped up as I frowned "That was not funny at all" I puffed softly as I closed my eyes. "You're not mad at me are you?" Kagome asked I looked at her, her ears were turned back and she was looking at me with apologetic sad eyes I sighed, how can I be mad when she looks at me like that "No…" I said. Kagome smiled as she hoped up "That's good, I'm sorry if I upset you I was just having some fun" Kagome said "Teasing your big sister is fun?" I questioned she giggled "Yes, the look on your face was priceless" Kagome said.

Kagome's view:

"Kagome" Shippo called I looked back to see my friends and Hana's come over "What was that all about?" Tsukiko asked "Nothing" Hana snapped I smiled and looked at Tsukiko said "I'll tell you later" I said "No you won't or I'll never speak to either of you again" Hana said. I rolled my eyes "Now you're being over dramatic" I said I could feel the glare Hana was giving me I looked at Kaito "So is there anything left to do today in preparation for tomorrow brother?" I asked "Well there…" Kaito started. His face turned to an awed one as a blush took over his face "Wait Brother…?" Kaito said my arm was grabbed tightly "Ow" I yelped Hana frowned but had a blush on her face "What the hell did I just say earlier?" Hana snapped in a soft voice for only me to hear. My ears twitched back slightly as I gave a guilty smile "Sorry I couldn't help myself…" I said softly she let go giving me a stern look, one that said _'keep your mouth shut'_ I gave a small nod and looked back to everyone.

"So what is everyone doing?" I asked "Kaito and Tsukiko were just telling us all about rest day and what happens" Sango replied "Yes it seems like a wonderful festive event" Miroku said "I still think we should be out hunting Naraku and gathering jewel shards" Inuyasha pouted. I sighed "Shut it mutt, Kagome's happiness should come first" Koga snapped "After we've had rest day I will ask Hikaru to join you all and help you kill Naraku" Hana said I looked at her with a smile. "Father might not let you" Tsukiko said I looked at Tsukiko then to Hana, she looked down then turned away "I know and I have made my choice of what to do if he won't allow me to join them" Hana said my brows knitted together. "It's ok if you choose to live here, I'll respect your decision sister" I said "Idiot" Hana muttered under her breath then turned to face me and gave a care-free smile "Let's not worry about such matters yet, there is still much to do before rest day tomorrow we should help out and then get some sleep for rest day tomorrow" Hana said.

"Yes boss" Tsukiko said "I thought since your Hikaru's daughter that you would do the ordering around" I said "Hana's like the second in command here and she rightfully deserves that title" Tsukiko said "Not just because of our dad then?" I asked. "Hana deserves respect from everyone not just because she is Masashi's first daughter but because she fights incredibly well and…" Kaito started Tsukiko groaned "Would you two just get a room already" Tsukiko puffed. I bit my bottom lip feeling myself wanting to laugh "Tsukiko!" Hana and Kaito exclaimed "You two are ridiculous, I'm going to help out with the arrangements" Tsukiko said and then walked off, I looked at my friends. "We better find something to do to and leave Hana and Kaito to talk" I said "Kagome" Hana said "Don't worry I'll be back at the hut before dusk" I said and started walking and linked my arm with Sango's arm "Come on guys" I said and we walk off to find something to do.

Hana's view:

I looked at Kagome in awe, I can't believe her and Tsukiko was just as bad, I looked at Kaito briefly he looked at Kagome in awe, his cheeks had a red blush covering them, I looked away "Sorry Kaito" I said "Huh?" Kaito puffed "Kagome was teasing me and I didn't mean for you to get caught up in it" I said. "It's ok younger siblings have a job of living up to their older siblings but also annoying them" Kaito said I looked at Kaito he was smiling "You never take anything to heart do you?" I questioned "Sometimes, I'll always take in your advice and words though" Kaito said. "I've never got that, I want to believe that people look up to me because of what I have done but still it feels like people only look up to me because of my father" I said as I looked away "Hana…" Kaito said softly. "I guess I do know a little how my sister feels but I want to be a role model to her, our little brother and others just like our father was a great role model" I said "You will be, you already are one to me" Kaito said I looked at him and smiled "Thank you Kaito" said.

Kagome's view:

"Kagome why did you say Kaito was your brother? Is Hana and Kaito going to have a ceremony?" Shippo asked "Ceremony?" I questioned "A ceremony is like a human wedding" Sango explained "Oh well I'm not sure, as long she's happy I am too" I said. "So why did you call Kaito your brother if he is not going to be with Hana?" Miroku asked I smiled "I can't say, I may tease my sister but until she's ready to say then I'll keep quiet" I said "Tsukiko and a couple others seem to have eased up on you seeing what Hana is like now" Sango said. "I don't care what others think of me Sango, I have my sister back and I have all my friends here with me, that's what matters to me" I said "What about your family back in the other era? Your grandfather, mother and little brother?" Inuyasha questioned I looked at him. "You'll have to go back and see them" Inuyasha said "I know, Hana and I have talked briefly but we'll talk more about that tonight" I said "There's one thing I don't get, why was there no pictures of your father or Hana in your home" Inuyasha asked.

I unlinked my arm from Sango's "After we received news of my father and Hana, my mom put all the pictures away, my grandpa and mom decided it may make things easier for us" I replied "How will they respond to seeing Hana again?" Koga asked. "I don't know, shocked I guess, I just hope they take it well, more about dad than Hana" I replied "I promise we will avenge your father" Koga said "Tch you can't even stand up against Kagura let alone Naraku flea-bag" Inuyasha puffed. "Shut your mouth mutt, you're the same" Koga snapped they started arguing, I sighed not again just when I thought they were starting to stop fighting "Hey Kagome!" Tsukiko called out I looked over to see her running over to me. "My father needs to see you and Hana, do you still have Zealous?" Tsukiko said "No Hana has Zealous why what's wrong?" I said "It's best if you go to my fathers' chambers I'll get Hana and meet you there" Tsukiko said "Alright" I said.

Hana's view:

"Hana!" Tsukiko called out I looked over to her as did Kaito "Tsukiko I'm…" I started "No time, I've just sent Kagome to see my father in his chambers, you have Zealous with you, right?" Tsukiko said "Yes, what's going on?" I said. "We can't talk out in the open, we must see my father immediately" Tsukiko said "I'll take care of Kagome's friends" Kaito said "Thank you" I said as I looked at him then looked back to Tsukiko "Let's go then" I said Tsukiko and I ran off to her father's chambers we stood outside the pelt. "Father I'm here with Hana and Zealous" Tsukiko said "Come in girls" Hikaru said we went in to see Kagome and Hikaru sitting down, we joined them forming a circle "What's going on Hikaru?" I asked Hikaru sighed as he hung his head slightly. "There have been unusual reports of late, ones that can not be explained" Hikaru said "Like what? Is it involving Naraku?" Kagome questioned "No, it involves Masashi Higurashi" Hikaru said, Kagome and I looked at each other.

We looked back at Hikaru "There are reports that some say they have heard his voice in a black mist, some claim to have seen a figure of him in a black mist" Hikaru said "I heard him call out to me in a black mist" Kagome said "Hana place Zealous in the middle please" Hikaru requested. I did as he asked and took Zealous out of the special holder that was especially made for Zealous, all the outfits of the Higurashi family were designed to hold him "Zealous please help us make sense of this, is Masashi alive?" Hikaru asked. "I can not feel his heart beat, nor his soul call out" Zealous said "But I'm sure I heard dad's voice, it was him" Kagome said "Then it has to be one of Naraku's tricks, he's trying to get to us" Tsukiko said "I highly doubt it" Hikaru said. "Do you know what he is doing at the moment?" I asked "Right now he is more focused on breaking his connection with me and obtaining the jewel shards at any cost and destroying whoever gets in his way" Hikaru replied then why would something relating to dad show up now, right when Kagome and I have been reunited? I don't get it.

 **I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know through reviewing or PM (Private Message) me.**

 **Special thanks once again to Kimmico for commenting all the time and expressing your feelings it's always great to hear your opinions and thoughts on the story also for your review last chapter I wasn't sure to be happy about sitting in a tree with Naraku... But it definitely made me laugh so thanks! And thank you to Kimmiko103 for reviewing.**

 **I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Thanks for reading guys till next time :)**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	12. Chapter 12: Rest Day

**Hello everyone, you must get tired of hearing me say sorry all the time that's because I am, I've dearly missed writing my stories, I've had a lot come up that has torn me from it but I will try and keep up my writing and not let my posting chapters get too far apart.**

 **Just a disclaimer to start this off I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots/story line or characters but I do own my own character - Hana (Kagome's older sister), Masashi (Kagome's father), Ami (Kagome's mother), Zealous (Masahi's Blade), Hikaru (Naraku's brother), Deathraze (Naraku's sword), Tsukiko** **(Hikaru's daughter) and Kaito (Hana's best friend), Alright enjoy guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Rest Day**

 **Kagome's view:**

"So what do we do?" I asked "For now nothing, we must find out more before rushing in" Hikaru said "Hikaru I'm sure I heard our father, Hana and I know him were his daughters, we could…" I started "No, now leave please I must decide of what to do next, until I decide something you all must keep quite" Hikaru said sternly. "Yes father" Tsukiko said "Of course call us if anything else comes up" Hana said as she grabbed Zealous, we all but Hikaru stood up and walked out "Kagome I find this as hard as you but we need to trust Hikaru he will come to a solution for us" Hana said. "And what if our father has returned in some way even if it's in spirit don't you think we should at least see for ourselves" I said "It's dangerous, especially since we have no knowledge of why this turned up around the time you have both been reunited" Tsukiko said. "Tsukiko is right Kagome, we must stand back for now until we have our orders" Hana said "I know, I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen dad since that day and hearing that maybe there's a glimmer of something to tell us it could be him trying to reach out to us" I said.

 **Hana's view:**

"Our father is always with us Kagome" I said "I know but I just want to tell him how sorry I am and how much I love him, I was able to mend things with you Hana but I'll never get to do the same with our father" Kagome said then walked off a little faster "Wait Kagome" I called. "Leave me be please, I need time" Kagome said and took off I puffed a sigh as I watched were she ran off and was about to run after her when Tsukiko held me back "Let me go" I ordered "What good will that do you or her or your relationship with her for that matter?" Tsukiko questioned. I looked at Tsukiko "She needs time to process this as do you, just think things over in your own ways then talk later, tonight perhaps when you both have settled down" Tsukiko said I gave a short nod of my head, Tsukiko let me go. "Good, I'm going to check on Kagome's friends and let them and Kaito know that you both need time to think about some things that have come up" Tsukiko said then walked off "Thanks Tsukiko" I called out "No problem it's what family does" Tsukiko called back as she continued walking.

I sighed as I walked around for a bit, everyone had high spirits, I looked down and sighed heavily, oh father I wish you could be here, if that is you trying to reach out I wish you would just come out and let us see you, I felt eyes on me. I looked over to where I had the feeling to see Kaito and Tsukiko and Kagome's friends, they looked curious Kaito and Tsukiko looked more worried then curious, I sighed as I looked away and started walking towards my hut. I guess hope Kagome isn't doing anything stupid and that she's ok, why did this have to happen now? Thoughts kept racing through my mind weather they were stupid or even related to this situation or not. I finally got to my hut and went inside "Kagome? You in here?" I called out but got no response "I'm just going to sit by the fire pit, we don't have to talk" I said aloud then sat down by the fire pit, I had the feeling she wasn't here though.

 **Kagome's view:**

I sat in the cave behind the waterfall in Hana's area, I just watched the water flow over the entrance, It covered me from view I didn't want anyone to see me cry and I just knew Hana would probably come back to her hut weather to see me or to calm down herself. I sniffled as I wiped some of my tears away "Dad I wish you were here" I said softly propping my legs up and resting my head on my knees and then wrapped my arms around my legs as I let my thoughts wonder. I thought about what life would have been like or weather dad really was back and what would happen if he was, millions of thoughts came to me, I puffed a sigh as I looked at the flowing water in front of me. I heard slight sound of breathing and the shifting of rocks, my brows knitted together as I hoped up and moved back when Hana appeared over the edge "Hana…" I said she looked at me as she got herself up.

"Hey, I was sitting in the hut thinking and it wouldn't matter what you said to father, he was proud of us back then and I know he'd be proud of us now especially since we're together and talking again" Hana said I looked away as I puffed a sigh "Still it doesn't change my regret" I said. "I know I've spent longer time with father then you but that's why I'm here I have regrets too, so if you'll allow me can we sit here together please" Hana said I looked at her with a slight sad and yet curious look. "I don't want you to cry on your own besides the eldest sibling should be the one lending the younger siblings the shoulder to cry on, right?" Hana said with a slight smile I gave a nod and slight smile, I went over to her she immediately hugged me, I embraced her straight away. We stayed like that for a while until my ears began to pick up the sound of music I separated from Hana "What's that?" I asked "Kagome I'm not half demon yet my hearing maybe good but it's not that good" Hana said.

I looked at her "Sorry" I said as my ears flicked back slightly "Uh there's a sound of music echoing out" I said "It's rest day today, it's like a mini celebration of all the hard work we've done" Hana explained "Oh…" I puffed as my ears twitched slightly. I looked out between the gap of the water and the cave edge "How about we go out and enjoy ourselves it may perk up our moods" Hana said I looked at her and smile "Sure sounds good sis" I said she smiled. "Come on I'll race you" Hana said and ran towards the edge and jumped out through the waterfall "Hana!" I exclaimed and ran after her jumping off the ledge and through the water fall, I fell down into the basin below. I came up from the water Hana was at the edge of the basin "Come on slow poke" Hana called out with a smile "No fair you started before me!" I called out and swam over to her she helped me out.

"Alright ready now?" Hana said I gave nod "Yep" I said "One… Tw-" Hana started "GO!" I exclaimed and ran off "Who's the cheater now?!" Hana called after me I just laughed, it didn't take long for Hana to catch up to me anyways. We got to the area where everyone was, I saw all my friends as well as Tsukiko and Kaito, I ran over to them and went to tackle Tsukiko she jumped out of the way at the last second and I skidded across the ground "Kagome?!" Inuyasha and Koga exclaimed. They came over to help me up as Hana got to us "What was that for?" Tsukiko asked "It's rest day Tsukiko have some fun" Hana said "Fun? I didn't think that word would come out in the same sentence as rest for you" Tsukiko said with a grin. Hana rolled her eyes and looked at me "You ok?" Hana asked "Mhmm" I puffed as I gave a nod and smile "Good but next time warn me about your plans and then we can get Tsukiko together" Hana said "What?! No fair!" Tsukiko exclaimed.

 **Hana's view:**

I looked at Tsukiko "Just think of it as target practice" I said Tsukiko glared at me as she raised a brow and crossed her arms across her chest "So Kaito why are you so happy?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Yeah why are you so happy all of a sudden? You were depressed a minute ago" Tsukiko said with a sly smile I gave them looks then looked to Kaito "You don't have to answer them Kaito, they just being plain childish now" I said. "It's not even dusk yet and you're getting protective" Tsukiko teased Kagome giggled I looked at Koga and Inuyasha "So Inuyasha, Koga I hear your both interested in Kagome" I said. "Hana!" Kagome exclaimed as her ears went back slightly and her cheeks became rosy "Least you guys are acting normal-ish now" Tsukiko said "Normal-ish?" Shippo questioned "Yeah, we'll discuss that later kid" Tsukiko said.

"Just don't stray him, he's a good kid" Kagome said Tsukiko looked at Kagome "So you his mother now?" Tsukiko questioned "She's the closest thing I have to a mother" Shippo said "Tsukiko stop teasing my sister go annoying someone or get a feast started" I said. "Yes boss" Tsukiko said and gave a sarcastic salute and took off running "Alright let's go find somewhere to relax for whatever rest of the day we have left" I said "I made sure there was a spot free for us all" Kaito said. I looked at him "Huh? You did that already?" I asked in awe he gave a nod "Of course, it is rest day" Kaito said giving me a look "Alright then boss which way?" I said "Boss?" Kaito question in awe. "Yep you saved the spot so lead the way" I said Kaito smiled "This way" he said as he started walking I followed, Kagome and her friends followed behind as they talked, once we got to a nice secluded space we sat down and just had a good time talking, making jokes.

A few hours flew by when Tsukiko came over with Hikaru Kagome and I both stood up with serious expressions Hikaru smiled "Sit girls there is no need for any actions yet, just enjoy rest day" Hikaru said we gave a nod and sat down. Hikaru lightened the mood more no one was bothered by any troubles we all spoke about funny times or good times "Hey I have one!" Shippo said then whispered to Miroku "Ah yes that was very funny" Miroku said. "Care to share with the class?" Tsukiko questioned "Of course, Inuyasha may I have a word" Miroku said as he stood up holding something behind his back "What?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously as he raised a brow. "Fetch boy!" Miroku exclaimed as he threw a stick Inuyasha ran after it as did a full dog demon that was near by "There goes Ichi" Tsukiko said we all cracked up laughing at Inuyasha and Ichi fighting over the stick.

* * *

 **I'm looking forward to feedback good and bad, if you have any thoughts or ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know through reviewing or PM (Private Message) me.**

 **Special thanks once again to Kimmico for commenting all the time and expressing your feelings it's always great to hear your opinions and thoughts on the story also for your review last chapter I wasn't looking to be paired Naraku... But it definitely made me laugh so thanks! And thank you to Kimmiko103 for reviewing.**

 **I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Thanks for reading guys till next time :)**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


End file.
